


Весна в королевском доме

by Emiliya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Realism, Middle Ages, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Songfic, fictional anatomy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: — Король погиб, да здравствует король!Ликует толпа, приветствуя нового правителя. Закончилась кровопролитная война, победно звенят колокола старой церкви, когда на площадь несут тело мертвеца в залитой кровью одежде. Его голова — на острие меча, и молодой король гордо несет его, всем демонстрируя свою победу над тираном.Все, что осталось сделать властителю для укрепления своего положения, это женится на хорошей омеге. И сын правителя соседних земель подходит на эту роль как нельзя лучше.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Мне резко захотелось пополнить копилочку омегаверса в этом фэндоме.  
> А еще захотелось какого-то мохрового средневекового ау, чтобы со всякой ерундой: рыцари, монархи, культ невинности и множество обычаев.
> 
> Остановите меня, если сможете (у вас не получится).
> 
> Songfic: Coldplay — Viva La Vida (и именно с этим клипом: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-sH53vXP2A)
> 
> 12.05.2020  
> Для этой работы был нарисован просто восхитительный арт!  
> Автор: https://ficbook.net/authors/139427  
> "Сцена женитьбы в храме" — https://sun9-69.userapi.com/c858424/v858424506/1e998b/jqWzossl1Do.jpg

— Король погиб, да здравствует король!

Ликует толпа, приветствуя нового правителя. Закончилась кровопролитная война, победно звенят колокола старой церкви, когда на площадь несут тело мертвеца в залитой кровью одежде. Его голова — на острие меча, и молодой король гордо несет его, всем демонстрируя свою победу над тираном.  
Сэр Стивен Роджерс отныне их новый король, выбранный народом и благословленный Господом. И пусть сгорит в Аду прогнившая душа тирана-Александра.

Их молодой король чем-то похож на прежнего. Возможно волосами цвета золота, а может яркими глазами, похожими на небо, но на этом сходства заканчиваются. Прежний король был горделив, расчетлив и жесток, а этот мужчина смотрел на людей вокруг с любовью. Как на собственных детей. И уже то, что он вел революцию вперед, что всего за год сумел свергнуть Александра Пирса, о многом говорило.

Прежний король хотел править всем континентом. Он вел опустошительные войны с соседними королевствами. Разбушевавшиеся солдаты грабили и жгли деревни страны, которую должны были защищать, люди приходили в отчаяние, повсюду вспыхивали бунты, которые жестоко подавлялись. Публичные казни организаторов стали ежемесячной традицией.  
Прежний король хотел заполнить казну, которую сам же и разворовал, растратив деньги на войну и роскошь. Огромная часть ушла на оплату труда наемных солдат; новобранцев отчаянно не хватало. Очень многие не возвращались с поля битвы, а большинство из тех, что вернулись, лучше бы сгинули там.  
Прежний король не был глупцом, иначе не удержался бы так долго на троне. Но жадность и расчестливость его, в итоге, сгубили, и беда пришла оттуда, откуда не ждали: новобранец, желавший воевать за свою страну, пробудил своими речами загнобленных людей. И пламенная революция пошла к дворцу короля семимильными шагами, находя союзников везде, куда тянула руку: деревни или города, и даже соседние королевства, уставшие от бессмысленной войны, поддерживали ее ход.

Молились за молодого лидера.

— Слава Его Величеству! Да здравствует король!

Ликует толпа, приветствуя нового правителя. Закончилась кровопролитная война, победно звенят колокола старой церкви, когда на площадь несут тело мертвеца в залитой кровью одежде. Его голова — на острие меча, и молодой король гордо несет его, всем демонстрируя свою победу над тираном.  
Сэр Стивен Роджерс отныне их новый король, выбранный народом и благословленный Господом. И пусть сгорит в Аду прогнившая душа тирана-Александра.

— Хвала небесам, что век этого мерзавца окончен, — смеялся темноволосый мужчина, обнимая свою — почти, почти! — жену.

— Да, — кивнула рыжая колдунья, — Нам всем очень повезло, что Стив оказался таким упрямым.

— Повезло — это не то слово. Хотя я бы сказала, что все шло к тому, чтобы Александра свергнули, — ответила ей вместо мужа еще одна рыжая женщина.

Энтони Старк был немножко магом, как и любой человек его ремесла. Он создавал оружие, и именно его мечом был убит тиран. Это был его последний клинок, созданный как раз перед тем, как Александр сослал его вглубь страны за мнимую измену. Старк отказался продолжать делать оружие для королевских солдат. Он не желал этой войны и не хотел, чтобы пустым наемникам сопутствовала удача его мечей.  
Сосланные в Долину Мрака не имели права заводить семью, независимо от своего второго пола. В итоге люди, жившие там, попросту сходились и делили дом, сожительствуя на свой страх и риск, без благословения свыше и разрешения на брак. Стивен, которого отослали туда вместе с матерью после казни отца (как организатора бунта), был решительно настроен отменить эти ссылки первым же делом.

Старк поддержал его. Устал жить в тишине и покое Долины. А еще хотел лучшего для любимой женщины. Пеппер – красивая омега с нежным цветочным запахом, подрабатывающая голосом разума у своего неугомонного альфы – не стала спорить. Потому что хотелось всего, настоящего, полного: и тихой церемонии в кругу друзей, и меток, и даже детей. Хотя бы одного ребенка. Ссылка делала это все невозможным. Надежда, как известно, умирала последней, и все жители Долины надеялись рано или поздно уехать отсюда, снова став полноправными жителями королевства.  
У детей, рожденных вне брака в ссылке, не было права даже на жизнь. Шанса «вернуться» им не предоставлялось в принципе. Никакая омега даже под страхом смерти (и даже ради возможности вернуться) не согласилась бы бросить свое дитя. Альфы, привязанные если не меткой, то ребенком, также оставались там.

Их мир был построен на взаимосвязи запахов. Люди находили друг друга с их помощью, повинуясь самым сладким и самым красивым ароматам. Каждый запах был индивидуален, природа подстроила их под внешность и повадки самих людей. Альфы были защитниками снаружи семьи, омеги – внутри. Беты, как правило, находили себе пару по такому же принципу среди других бет, но иногда сходились и с другими представителями.  
Колдуны и маги жили будто бы вне этой системы. Их запахи зачастую были скрыты вязью заклинаний, защитными амулетами или травами. Они были воинами, лекарями, но чаще всего жили в отдалении от населенных пунктов, проводя жизнь в изучении колдовской науки.

Такой была и Наташа. Но вот ее мужчина относился к тем колдунам, что предпочитали помогать людям врачеванием, да и она сама знала некоторые чарования, так что последние несколько лет они провели в путешествиях по деревням и поселениям, где помогали людям справиться с набегами королевских солдат.  
Потом появился Стив. Он был настоящим альфой: лидер, тактик, _вожак_. За ним хотелось идти, и за ним _уже_ шли люди.

Вторичный пол Наташи знал только Брюс, поэтому говорить о точной причине ее восхищения Роджерсом было трудно. Но, видимо, хотя бы потому, что до такой активной фазы еще не доходило ни одно восстание. Брюс, до последнего не желавший вмешиваться в основное движение, пошел следом за ней.  
Муж Наташи, вернувшийся с поля боя и сразу присоединившийся к ополчению, очень скоро погиб во время вылазки на разведку. Только и успел, что послать тревожный сигнал: "уходите". Так у самой Романофф появилась четкая цель для мести, потому что как бы она не относилась к Брюсу, мужа она любила.

— Знаете, о чем я думаю? — задумчиво произнес Тони, и тут же ответил сам себе: — Конечно, народ сейчас погружен в состояние эйфории, еще даже не во всех концах страны знают об окончании эпохи Александра, но Стиву для укрепления его положения определенно следует жениться.

— И чем скорее, — подхватила Наташа, — Тем лучше. 

Скоро, буквально на днях, нового правителя коронуют. На первых порах ему придется очень много работать, и серьезный Стивен будет уделять этому всего себя. А за его спиной появится настоящий клубок змей, потому что любая омега из знатной семьи будет пытаться выйти за него замуж и понести.  
Насколько они все знали этого альфу, тот будет игнорировать ситуацию такого рода до последнего. Нужно было срочно брать все в свои руки.

* * * *

— Я не понимаю, почему вы так настаиваете на моей женитьбе.

Стив был хмур и несколько смущен. Его ближайшие союзники пришли к нему спустя полторы недели со дня его коронации и спустя месяц со дня свержения Александра. До этого ему удавалось избегать деликатного разговора, хотя все его друзья отчаянно намекали на одно и то же. А прямолинейный (и потому несколько грубый) здоровяк Тор, прибывший сюда в поисках сбежавшего из дома брата и присоединившийся к их движению лишь по нелепой случайности, так и вовсе прямо сказал: женись, говорит, друг Стивен, с теплой омегой под боком оно всяко легче правится.

Стив, жутко стеснительный в таких вопросах, тактично покивал и сделал вид, что не понял друга.

И вот теперь жалел, что так долго игнорировал все эти звоночки, если их можно так назвать.

— Потому что тебе рядом нужен кто-то из доверенных лиц, а не придворные омежки, — наставническим тоном обьявила Наташа.

— Стив, пойми правильно, — перехватила Пеппер, — Многие аристократы поддерживали Александра. Учитывая то, как резво ты сейчас чистишь ряды его последователей, учитывая реформы и законы, которые мы сейчас продвигаем, муж из ближнего круга придворных для тебя элементарно опасен. Большинство, если не все, будут просто пытаться укрепить шаткое положение своей семьи.

— Поэтому, — подхватил уже Тони, приобнимая жену, — Тебе стоит взять себе в пару кого-то из омег-союзников.

Стив вздохнул. Все это он и сам прекрасно понимал, как понимал и то, что рано или поздно от него, как от короля, потребуют наследников. И деваться было элементарно некуда, ему так и так придется найти себе пару. И как бы сам Стив не относился к бракам по расчету, _теперь_ у него не было выбора.

Из ближайшего круга союзников омегой была Пеппер, от которой счастливый Тони не отходил ни на шаг, и (вроде как) Наташа, с одной стороны скорбевшая по мужу, а с другой близко общающаяся с Брюсом.  
Был еще младший брат Тора, но взбалмошный омега имел ужасный характер, вытерпеть который не мог никто. Разве что какой-то ухажер, очень настойчиво зовущий его к себе и явно планирующий намного дальше, чем даже семья Одинсонов. Тор отзывался о том мужчине, как о крайне экстравагантном (и даже пугающем) колдуне, а свое мнение о нем, как о потенциальном муже любимого братика, предпочел не озвучивать.

Искать нужную омегу по стране тоже не хотелось. Единственная женщина, которая действительно привлекла Стива, была уверенной в себе альфой. И еще до начала восстания она вынужденно вышла замуж и уехала едва ли не на другой континент.   
Люди и церковь никогда не примут короля, предпочевшего альфу всем омегам страны.

— Ну и какие есть предложения? — вздохнул Стив.

Глаза Наташи мгновенно загорелись огнем азарта, и Роджерсу почему-то стало отчаянно не по себе.

На самом деле, где-то глубоко внутри Стив все еще мечтал создать семью, какая была у его покойных родителей. Чтобы идеальная совместимость и взгляды, полные любви. Чтобы жажда бороться ради семьи до последней капли крови. Чтобы силы идти вперед и поднимать голову, даже когда надежды уже нет.  
Думая об этом бессонными ночами во время дежурства, Стив иногда размышлял, что можно было бы поискать себе пару среди своих — среди таких же воинов, как и он.

Только вот была одна проблема. С приходом к власти Александра, омег отстранили от воинской службы в принудительном порядке. Как рассказывала матушка, они и раньше нечасто шли в армию, а тут еще и официальный запрет. Александр хотел создать армию берсерков, и омеги (сугубо по его мнению) на эту роль не подходили никак. Собственно, так и появился Стив. Он по чистой случайности вошел в Программу, хотя на самом деле даже права на такое не имел — он был сыном бунтовщика, он находился в ссылке в Долине Мрака уже много лет. Так много и так долго, что успел осиротеть и вырасти в слабого альфу, которого большинство принимало то ли за болезного бету, то ли за слабенькую омегу.  
Эрскин — пленный ученый и колдун — увидел в нем надежду. 

И поплатился за это жизнью, когда позволил первому берсерку из (предполагаемой) многочисленной армии сбежать.

Стив решил, что теперь месть за его жизнь, за жизнь отца и матери, за все бессмысленно сгубленные Александром души — его личное. Он взял в свои руки пламенное знамя, повел за собой людей, нашел двух колдунов-лекарей, встретил мужчину из далекого северного царства и прошел с ним через стычку с королевскими стражами, убедил присоединиться прекрасного оружейника-гения, за которым пошла пугающе прекрасная аналитичка, способная договориться с кем угодно и о чем угодно.  
Его ближайший круг и лучшие друзья.

И смерть задорного лучника Клинта, специализировавшегося на разведке, сблизила их только сильнее.

Может, оно и правильно будет, если он доверит заботу о своей женитьбе именно этим людям. Сам он уж точно будет до последнего игнорировать эту проблему, даже не смотря на то, что подобное не в его правилах.

— Я имею право голоса в этом вопросе? — спросил Стив. Дождавшись кивка, он продолжил и показал пером на карту: — Я думаю, есть смысл поискать потенциального мужа среди наших союзников.

Так тоже будет правильно. Во-первых, это поможет заново наладить отношения с соседями, которым Александр изрядно потрепал нервы. Во-вторых, выгоды от женитьбы на нем у тех омег несколько меньше, чем у местной знати. По крайней мере, у тех, что были союзниками. А в-третьих, и тут Стив мыслями вернулся к бессонным ночам, в соседних странах и графствах омеги могли служить наравне с альфами и бетами. И многие дети знати шли в армию, чтобы сделать себе имя не только за счет имений и наследства.  
Тони, Пеппер и Наташа переглянулись. Роджерс был прав, в этом действительно был резон. Только вот и здесь были свои тонкости. Например, многие надеялись на огромные отступные от страны-агрессора, может даже на какие-то земли, и так явно планировали потом надавить на это, что поиск омеги для молодого правителя там можно было смело приравнять едва ли не к продаже страны.

— А как на счет того герцогства на северо-западе? — вдруг подал голос Брюс. Он все последние недели проводил с королевскими лекарями и варил лекарства, отправляя гонцов и юных лекарей в разные концы страны, так что никто до последнего не ждал, что он присоединится к обсуждению этого вопроса. — Они, вроде как, были больше остальных заинтересованы в свержении Александра, верно? И помощи от них было больше всех.

«Еще бы, — хмуро подумал Стив, — Александр строил на этот клочок земли просто грандиозные планы».

С выходом к морю и торговыми связями с северными землями (откуда и прибыл Тор), это герцогство уже почти два столетия жило в независимости от всего мира. Вроде как тогдашний глава семьи чем-то очень помог тогдашнему правителю этого королевства, и справедливый король в награду за это отпустил своих вассалов. Более того, заключил несколько выгодных сделок и наладил поставку тканей, специй и рыбы, быстро заполнив казну и сведя утраты от потери сильного вассала к нулю.  
Александр решил, что негоже какому-то герцогу забывать о своем месте. И когда старший герцог отказался поддержать его, решил, что вернет королевству землю силой.

Прежние договоры были забыты. Герцогство ушло в глухую осаду.

А руководил ею...

— Я слышал, — продолжил Брюс, — Что сын герцога на протяжении нескольких месяцев успешно удерживал границы, не позволив королевским солдатам захватить ни кусочка земли. Это потом уже Александр был вынужден отступить, но тогда… 

Стив задумчиво почесал щеку. Действительно ведь, герцог был их активнейшим союзником и всячески содействовал их продвижению. Возобновить старые договора было бы выгодно для обеих сторон, не говоря уже о женитьбе на его единственном сыне. Сильный союзник, еще и в дружбе с северными землями… И это не говоря уже о возможном доступе к морю.  
Решение напрашивалось само собой.

* * * *

Темноволосый мужчина внимательно читал послание из соседнего королевства, с которым они лишь недавно воевали, охраняя свои земли, и с каждой прочитанной строчкой все сильнее поджимал яркие губы.  
Цыкнув, он смял листок.

Вне зависимости от того, какое решение примет он сам, отец уже определил его участь.


	2. Глава 1

Замок герцога Барнса находился на вершине холма. Весь холм и часть близлежащего леса принадлежали к территории замка, а за ней уже простиралась основная земля герцогства. Ничего особенного, в принципе: несколько деревень, парочка крупных городов и портовый город, являющийся экономическим центром этих земель.  
Это была очень плодородная почва, даже в самые худшие годы урожай здесь всегда был достойным трудов людей. Потому и леса здесь были густыми, и зверей водилось много.

Что же касается замка, то между огромным зданием и крепостными стенами находился красивейший сад. Там даже было несколько фонтанов! Жители стен часто отдыхали в тени густой листвы в особо жаркие дни.

Баки любил это место. Он вообще любил свой дом. Потому и помчался к границам, едва прознав о первой попытке вторжения старого ублюдка. И даже запрет отца его не остановил.  
Омега подавил раздраженный вздох. Могло ли так быть, что отец согласился на его брак с новым королем лишь для того, чтобы наказать взбалмошного сына? Но за что? За то, что защитил свой дом?

От отчаяния хотелось плакать. 

Он не желал этой свадьбы. Он вообще не желал находить себе мужа. Зачем бы? Баки был единственным ребенком, наследником, а значит его судьба была полностью в его руках.  
Кто же знал, что отец вдруг решит использовать его для заключения мирного договора? Спасибо хоть, что не под того ублюдка подкладывает. Такого позора Баки не пережил бы, вскрыв горло в первую же ночь либо себе, либо Александру.

Подул прохладный ночной ветер, вынуждая омегу плотнее кутаться в халат, надетый поверх ночных одежд. Терзаемый мыслями, Баки так и не смог уснуть. Уже завтра ему предстояло сесть в карету и отправиться к жениху. Подумать только, ему даже не разрешили поехать на эти смотрины верхом! Не по статусу, мол, омеге на выданье на лошади скакать несколько дней. Зато почти полторы недели трястись в карете, видимо, как раз по статусу.  
С другой стороны, последние два-три дня поездки ему нельзя будет есть ничего плотнее хлеба и молока. Возможно и к лучшему, что он сможет лежать эти дни? 

Пусть их герцогство и было независимо от королевских земель, традиции оставались прежними. Знатные альфы хотели от омег прежде всего наследников, и связи до брака были нежелательны. Поэтому, дабы убедиться, что в брак омега вступает невинным, за день до церемонии его осматривал доверенный лекарь старшего жениха. Потому что мало ли, что скажет врач из семьи омеги.  
Смысл такого «поста» был как раз в том, чтобы облегчить и ускорить осмотр, причем для обеих сторон: и для лекаря, и для самого омеги.

Баки предстояло стать младшим супругом молодого короля. И подобного унижения было не избежать, даже если сам он не подвергал свою честь сомнению.  
Опять-таки, с другой стороны, это тоже можно будет использовать. Барнс был опытным воином, солдатом. Было бы неплохо воспользоваться вердиктом лекаря, дабы заткнуть злые языки — знал он, о чем могут шептаться слуги и знать об омеге, что так много времени проводил в казармах наравне с другими воинами.

В их герцогстве не было проблем с подобным. Омеги, альфы и беты служили наравне, а чины свои все получали по заслугам, а не по роду или полу.

— Если бы он не был королем… — проворчал Баки.

С севера снова подул холодный ветер. Начинало светать. В последний раз окинув взглядом любимые края, омега развернулся и ушел в свои покои. Пусть он и может выспаться в дороге, отдохнуть хотя бы пару часов перед поездкой стоит.

* * * *

— Не опозорь нашу семью. Веди себя, как полагает омеге благородных кровей, а не как солдату, вылезшему из казармы. Не оттолкни его, умоляю тебя, сын мой, вспомни о своих уроках хороших манер, — увещевал его отец утром за последним совместным завтраком.

Баки не хотел его слушать. Его надежды не оправдались, и к утру обида не то что не уменьшилась, а лишь возросла, превратившись в плотный комок где-то в горле. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не дает ему говорить глупости перед отьездом. Черт его знает, когда они с отцом в следующий раз увидятся. Да и вообще, ругаться перед долгим путешествием — дурной знак.  
Отец, наконец, посмотрев на него, вздохнул. И заговорил вновь, но уже совсем другим голосом:

— Нам нужен этот брак. Я не в восторге, ты должен понимать. Но это поможет нашим людям оправиться от осады.

Взгляд его при этом был мрачным и печальным. Баки тоже вздохнул. Он и сам думал о пользе этого брака, но принять то, что отец, всю жизнь говоривший ему о воле и о свободе, вдруг практически продает его… Это было сложно.  
И самое дурное, что ему действительно оставалось только смириться.

— Я сделаю все, зависящее от меня, отец, — наконец ответил Баки.

Всего-то выйти замуж, да ребенка родить. Подумаешь. Раз плюнуть же. И чего он тут бесится?  
Да потому что невозможно иначе. Не так он хотел бы создать семью. Жизнь молодого правителя, да еще и после революции, полна опасностей. Баки мог постоять за себя, но как ему в таких обстоятельствах выносить и родить ребенка, представлял слабо. Мужчины-омеги зачастую встречали больше сложностей во время беременности, чем женщины. Покой и тишина, как можно больше нежностей от альфы — вот, что могло помочь (и помогало). Во дворце сейчас было явно не время для подобного.

Баки подавил тяжелый вздох. Злость начинала перетекать в глухую тоску.

* * * *

Их экипаж двигался едва ли не медленнее, чем Баки думал. Зачем это, для кого? Его «избраннику» явно донесли все подробности о нем, так к чему этот излишний пафос? И ехать быстрее было попросту опасно из-за веса кареты, Барнс и так заставил кучера ускориться.  
Внутри расстилалась ледяная пустошь. Не было уже ни злости на отца, ни раздражения из-за самого факта скорого брака, ни размышлений о том, что так правильно и нужно. Он чувствовал себя смирившимся. Конечно, за несколько дней путешествия Баки уже успел даже подумать о том, как отвадить женишка от себя, но потом снова вспомнил об отце, о родном доме, о людях, нуждающихся в помощи после осады… Ему нужно взять себя в руки и вступить в этот чертов брак. В конце концов, он всегда мог попробовать договориться с мужем. Баки проводит с ним первую брачную ночь, потом течку, рожает ему ребенка и дальше живет своей жизнью. Разве не это от него требуется, по итогу?

Взгляд упал на лежащий рядом маленький портрет молодого правителя. Пусть и с трудом для себя, но Баки уже признал, что это был весьма красивый внешне мужчина. По крайней мере, то, что он видел на портрете, было вполне привлекательным для него.  
Другое дело, что художник мог изобразить что угодно, особенно для такой важной шишки, как король. Так что как бы сильно Баки не хотел думать, что, возможно, не так уж все и плохо, готовиться все равно стоило к худшему.

До герцогства доходили новости о революции, его отец даже отправлял взвод солдат в поддержку движения, но сам Баки в это время лежал в постели с лихорадкой, так что об успехе этого восстания он узнал только постфактум. Да и не до того ему было. Во время одного из заключительных боев Барнс умудрился словить стрелу с ядовитым наконечником. Чудо, что он вовсе жив остался.  
Итогом стали лихорадка, галлюциногенный бред и трясущиеся из-за малейшего напряжения конечности. Левая рука и вовсе была практически нечувствительна; именно в нее пришлось ранение. Баки слышал разговор отца с лекарем — ему еще повезло, что он не остался калекой.

Сейчас он был более-менее в порядке. По крайней мере, каждодневные тренировки дали свои плоды, и Баки мог снова держать меч, не боясь уронить его себе же на ноги. И тело его в общем и целом было в порядке, он все еще мог выносить. Разве что трудностей будет несколько больше.

Баки было даже смешно — тогда он еще подумал, как же хорошо, что он не собирается замуж в ближайшие годы.

Хотя ему было уже много больше шестнадцати, когда омеги входили в предбрачный возраст, и даже больше восемнадцати, когда стоило начинать думать о замужестве, Барнс неплохо себя чувствовал. Зелья помогали ему игнорировать жар во время течек, превращая жажду в назойливый, но терпимый зуд где-то под кожей, и по итогу все свои течки начиная с восемнадцати лет он проводил в тишине и покое своей спальни.  
Какие бы у него были причины менять это на мужа?

Оказывается, вот какие.

— Как же это глупо, — пробормотал Баки.

Их путь длился уже шесть дней, в столицу они должны были прибыть, предположительно, еще через три дня. Напавшая апатия отбила даже то малое желание есть, которое было у него последние два дня, поэтому Баки даже обрадовался тому, что с завтрашнего дня ему нужно будет начать пост. Справедливости ради, он начал его уже сегодня, отказавшись от обеда и не планируя ужинать.  
«Хотя возможно стоило бы», — подумал он позже вечером, выбивая из рук противника меч.

Дабы сократить путь, они ехали не через города и деревни, а через отдаленную, но хорошо заметную дорогу, которой явно частенько пользовались. Итогом этого решения стало то, что когда они остановились на ночлег, на них напали, стоило только рассредоточиться по найденной полянке.  
Люди, напавшие на них, не были подготовлены так, как сопровождавшие Баки солдаты и слуги, но они брали числом — людей с омегой было где-то втрое меньше, чем нападавших (и это даже считая прислугу). Их запахи были грубо перебиты дикими травами, видимо, дабы до последнего момента не привлекать внимания, а одежда, грязная и подранная, явно говорила о том, что это всего лишь банда разбойников. Скорее всего, понадеялись на достойную наживу из-за кареты с гербом семьи и сопровождение.

«А вот поехал бы верхом — все было бы нормально», — мрачно думал Баки, отбивая новый удар.

Меч пел в руках, энергия и азарт переполняли, и Баки позволил себе расслабиться, погрузившись в сражение. Наверное, потому и не заметил подкравшегося со спины альфу. Он понял, что сзади кто-то есть, только почувствовав грубо задавленный травами аромат, но стоило ему дернуться вперед, дабы увернуться от нападения, мужчина вдруг упал, как подкошенный. Из его горла торчала стрела.

— В атаку! — раздался откуда-то со стороны приказ.

И в тот же миг из деревьев полетели стрелы, точными попаданиями снижая количество противников, а к людям Барнса присоединились новые. Явно обученные солдаты, окружившие менее опытных слуг полу-кругом и ринувшиеся в бой.  
Что ж, кем бы ни были их неожиданные союзники, Баки определенно поблагодарит их потом. Главное, чтобы и эти люди не оказались обычными разбойниками, решившими устроить расправу над своими же ради наживы.

* * * *

Баки сидел у костра и наблюдал за вожаком этой группы. Мужчина был сильным альфой, явным лидером, с почти отцовской заботой сейчас проверяющий своих ребят на царапины и ранения. С другой стороны, возможно для таких групп это норма — Баки пусть и был омегой, но даже заботу о собственном ребенке представлял как что-то весьма отдаленное и прозрачное.  
Тут хотя бы до его рождения дожить.

Внезапно, рядом уселся альфа-вожак:  
— Ну что, а ты сам как? — спросил он, смотря на Барнса своими желтыми глазами. В свете костра его радужка (без того необычного цвета) и вовсе начала светиться каким-то колдовским огнем. — Ты пусть и обучен к фехтованию, но в бою явно давно не был.

— Я в порядке, — кивнул Баки, — Спасибо за помощь. Как мне вас называть?

— Командиром зови, — хохотнул тот, вытирая меч от крови какой-то тряпкой. Судя по ее состоянию, раньше эта тряпка была куском чьей-то одежды. — А ты кем будешь?

— Баки, — не задумываясь, ответил омега. Это было его домашнее имя, о котором знали только отец и близкие слуги. Свою личность он решил пока что не афишировать; пусть эти люди и помогли им, но мало ли, каковы их цели на самом деле. — Далеко до столицы?

— Если завтра на рассвете дальше по этой дороге поедете без остановок, то послезавтра к обеду доберетесь. Если с остановками, то к ночи.

— Благодарю. Не останетесь с нами на ужин? — улыбнулся Барнс так, будто они сидели не в лесу у костра, потные после драки, а в зале на приеме.

Альфа, смерив его странным, почти что оценивающим взглядом, кивнул, и снова поднялся, уходя к своим. Судя по радостному возгласу, остаться у костра на ужин были рады все.

Командир снова уселся рядом с ним и криво усмехнулся:  
— И зачем же такой красоте в столицу? Никак поздравить нового короля с получением титула?

— Нет, к жениху, — ответил Барнс, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы закатить глаза. О том, что его в принципе можно считать подарком для короля в честь восхождения на престол, он предпочитал даже косвенно не думать. И без того противно. — Он молодой дворянин, и отец решил, что этот брак будет выгоден для обеих сторон.

— О, брак по расчету. Роди муженьку ребенка и крути им, как хочешь, — пожал плечами Командир, — Альфы в большинстве своем зависимы от омег.

— Из-за секса?

Мужчина кивнул и принял плошку с кашей. Барнс вздохнул. Возможно, этот альфа и прав, но отчего-то даже думать о подобном было противно.  
Слуга подал ему хлеб и стакан молока, и Баки благодарно кивнул. Командир хмыкнул, заметив его скудный ужин:

— Большая шишка твой жених, видимо. В простых семьях, пусть даже и немного дворянских, омег не проверяют.

— Он только недавно получил титул, — дернул плечом Баки. И мысленно выругал себя: с чего это он оправдывает мужчину, из-за которого должен будет мириться с жизнью холеного домашнего омежки? — К тому же, ты верно подметил, я имею воинское звание. Заключение лекаря будет во благо.

Альфа снова хмыкнул, явно выражая свое мнение обо всей ситуации.  
Баки, в принципе, был с ним согласен.

Они ужинали в тишине, изредка переговариваясь о чем-то незначительном. Ни Барнс, ни Командир более не задавали вопросов о личностях друг друга, обсуждая в основном последние события в королевстве. Рядом шумели нашедшие общий язык солдаты, огонь из костра освещал всю площадь полянки и, к великой удаче, почти не дымил. Разве что грел сильнее обычного — Баки чувствовал себя уставшим и замерзшим, но огонь, будто откликнувшись на желание согреться, стал гореть активнее.

— Совсем ты легко одет, — усмехнулся Командир, снова надевая на руку перчатку.

— Ты колдун? — против воли вырвалось у Барнса. Он тут же осекся, но мужчина только покачал головой.

— И да, и нет. Мать моей матери колдуньей была, вот мне и перепало немного сил. Разве что вот, на костер хватает. Сильнее меня огонь не слушается, из-под контроля выходит.

Баки кивнул и снова повернулся к пламени. Колдуны, подчиняющие стихии естественным путем и не использующие для этого амулеты, встречались редко. Они скрывали свои силы всю жизнь, и открывались людям лишь незадолго до смерти, чтобы найти наследника дара.  
Хотя кто его знает, как у них все происходит на самом деле. Всех тайн колдовских не знал никто, даже мужья и жены этих людей. Только колдун колдуну, по свиткам, по языкам, понятным только тем, у кого есть сила.

Колдуны были сильны, потому и проводили всю жизнь в изучении своей силы, в совершенствовании духа. Иначе эта мощь попросту уничтожала их.  
Командир уж точно не выглядел как кто-то, кто стал бы пренебрегать этим даром. Но и злоупотреблять тоже явно не рискнул бы.

Зевнув и потянувшись, Баки встал. Не его это делом было, своих проблем хватает. Да и не стоит расспрашивать вот так в лоб.  
А вот что точно стоит, так это умыться и лечь. Силы ему определенно понадобятся.

* * * *

— Уверен, что я никак не могу отплатить тебе за помощь? — снова переспросил Баки, кутаясь в дорожный плащ.

Они действительно решили выехать на рассвете. Никто из его свиты сопровождающих не был против поскорее добраться до города; они все были вымотаны поездкой, а вчерашнее нападение и вовсе всех уверило в том, что двигаться стоит как можно скорее. Пусть они и могли себя защитить, умирать не хотел никто.  
Баки еще вчера за ужином пытался узнать, чем он мог отплатить странной группе вояк, но Командир сначала смеялся, потом отмахивался, а вот теперь прямым текстом отказывался.

— Не городи ерунды, Баки, — ответил он, завязывая свой мешок. — Вы бы и без нас справились, так разве что быстрее закончили.

— И все же? Я не привык оставаться в долгу.

Мужчина замер, потом тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с бревна, на котором сидел весь разговор. Баки, столкнувшись с ним взглядом, вдруг почувствовал себя надоедливым ребенком, чего с ним не случалось уже очень давно — он был дворянином, герцогом по праву рождения, наследником титула, который носили многие поколения до него. Но вот было что-то в этих глазах такое, что вынуждало забыть обо всех тонкостях своего происхождения.  
«Чертовы колдуны», — выругался омега про себя.

— Не привык — значит не оставайся. Я долга с тебя не беру, — тихим, серьезным голосом сказал ему альфа. По телу прошел морозец, будто температура вокруг резко упала, но уже мгновение спустя все было в порядке.

Барнс наклонил голову к плечу.

— Тогда до новых встреч, — попрощался он. Потом развернулся, махнул рукой прощающимся солдатам и залез в карету.

И только там, скрытый занавесками, позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением.  
Колдуны все же были ужасающими людьми, особенно если они сами хотели этого. И пошли ему удачу Всевышний, чтобы у его мужа не было таких друзей.

* * * *

Когда он вышел из кареты, бледный и усталый от недосыпа, смешавшегося с голодом, то увидел рядом с королем сразу двух колдунов, узнавая их безоговорочно — только от них пахло лекарственным травами, а в глазах будто переливалось что-то.

С трудом подавив тяжелый вздох, он перевел взгляд на будущего мужа, и пораженно замер. Мужчина перед ним был в сотни раз краше, чем на дурацкой картинке. И смотрел на него своими голубыми глазами так, будто перед ним Всевышняя предстала, не меньше.

Что ж. Возможно, не так уж все и плохо?

— Добро пожаловать, герцог, — приветливо улыбнулся Его Величество Стивен и учтиво склонил голову.

Ладно, все вовсе не плохо. Баки изобразил самую нежную улыбку, на которую только был способен сейчас, и поклонился:

— Приветствую Его Величество.

Улыбкой мужчины напротив можно было осветить весь мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, я надеюсь что Баки получился не слишком противоречивым.


	3. Глава 2

Будущий супруг был красив, но болезненно бледен. А еще Стив был рад, что его догадки на счет портрета подтвердились — на добытом проворными слугами полотне (и честно, Стив даже думать не хотел о том, что взяли его из кабинета Александра) был изображен едва вступивший в пору совершеннолетия омега, с почти прозрачными глазами и греховно-алыми губами. Пусть Наташа (побывавшая в герцогстве с полтора года назад) и говорила, что на картине Барнсу едва-едва исполнилось восемнадцать. С того времени прошло почти пять лет, и сейчас это был «весьма привлекательный молодой мужчина».  
Что ж, Стив был с ней согласен. Омега зябко кутался в дорожный плащ, но смотрел гордым взглядом. Как будто это Стив приехал к нему, а не наоборот.

Однако при мимолетном взгляде на Наташу и Брюса в его глазах мелькнуло что-то, отдаленно напоминающее раздражение. Он быстро взял себя в руки, смотрел немного покровительственно и улыбался, но Стив не мог его винить. Сам долго привыкал к чувству легкой подвешенности, появлявшемуся от близкого присутствия колдунов.  
А он, между прочем, был альфой. Омеги к воздействию чар намного восприимчивее.

— Герцог, мне думается, вы устали с дороги. Не желаете пройти в гостевые покои? Я прикажу подготовить воду.

— Это было бы прекрасно, Ваше Величество, — кивнул Барнс, и сделал несколько шагов вперед.

Стив вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, предложил ему руку. Омега посмотрел на него несколько удивленно, но положил свою ладонь поверх, даже чуть сжал пальцами. Отдаленно вспоминая зачитанные вчера правила этикета, Стив повел его в замок.  
Он встречал приезжего у главных ворот замка, в окружении нескольких слуг и своего ближнего круга. Его новый дом огромен, он едва успел свои покои обжить. И то, уже несколько недель там, а комнаты местами все равно как нежилые выглядят. Но Стив отчаянно не понимал, к чему толпа слуг, поэтому нанял самый минимум. Свободных комнат полно, а дальнее крыло замка и одна из служебных пристроек и вовсе пустуют.

И все равно комнаты жениха находятся рядом с его покоями. Чтобы видеться чаще, привыкать друг к другу, чтобы запахи начали смешиваться… Стиву и противно, и приятно одновременно — от аромата омеги рядом зверя внутри ведет, как щенка. Барнс пахнет, как первая весна. Тот неповторимый аромат первых цветений, когда все оживает после зимы и обновляется. И даже кислинка, появившаяся от усталости, не портит естественный запах омеги.

Стив поворачивает голову к избраннику:  
— Наши покои на одном этаже, в восточном крыле. Я буду рад, если ты согласишься завтракать со мной.

— Я думаю, это будет хорошим шагом для развития наших дальнейших отношений, — согласился Барнс, кивнув, а потом тоже посмотрел на жениха из-под полу-опущенных ресниц. — Однако сегодня я бы предпочел отдых. Завтра нас ждет насыщенный день.

— Ох, я бы предпочел и вовсе обойтись без всех этих традиций. Тихое венчание в капелле при дворе было бы предпочтительнее, — покачал головой Стив. 

— Не забывайте о вашем и моем положениях, — строго ответил омега. Он чуть нахмурился; Стиву вдруг показалось, что тот и сам не понимает этого всего. Но потом герцог продолжил: — Все ради того, чтобы наши земли процветали. А без поддержки знати этого, увы, не в пример сложнее добиться.

— Увы, — повторил король. Тема была зыбкой и неприятной им обоим, поэтому он решил попробовать сменить ее. — Как мне обращаться к вам?

— Поскольку вскоре мы станем семьей, вам стоит знать обо мне кое-что: я не терплю полного имени в домашнем обращении. Называйте меня «Баки».

— Тогда и вы обращайтесь ко мне по имени, — сразу ухватился Стив. — И, возможно, нам стоит перейти к более формальному обращению?

Баки (и называть его так в мыслях было гораздо легче, чем вслух) окинул его серьезным взглядом и улыбнулся. Стив решил принять это за согласие.

* * * *

Его покои были большими. Что ж, оно и ясно, Баки ведь был будущим супругом Его Величества. Уже решенным. Завтра будет проведена церемония, и завтра же ему придется отдаться этому мужчине.  
Взгляд сам собой упал на роскошную кровать. Она даже на вид была мягкой, а множество подушек и бархатное покрывало на одеялах так и говорили о статусе дома. Дорогая ткань всегда была признаком богатства, но использовать ее в доме на каждой постели и почти в каждом одеянии могла только королевская семья. И пусть Роджерс не выглядел как человек, привыкший к подобному, он все равно был бы вынужден следовать своему новому статусу. Аристократы — по крайней мере, старшие главы — сейчас были в шатком положении, но младшее поколение все еще могло удержаться у власти. Помимо них были еще и те семьи, которым удалось удержать себя в нейтралитете до последнего (или присоединиться к революционерам в нужный момент).

Эти люди составляли очень важный пласт населения, будучи вассалами короля. И королю нужно было оставаться в сиятельном образе, хотел он того или нет. Хотя бы пока его власть не утвердится.   
Баки присел на кровать и усмехнулся. Политическая ситуация вынудила молодого правителя согласиться на этот брак, но, видно, Всевышние были на их стороне. Они будто действительно были одной из идеальных пар; Баки видел, как жадно (глубоко и медленно, наслаждаясь) дышал его ароматом король. Да и сам чувствовал легкое головокружение, которое списать на голод не получалось никак. Его течка определенно будет плодотворной.

И хвала Всевышним. Он даже не был уверен, сможет ли отдаться супругу завтра. Если получится понести с первого раза… 

«Роди ему ребенка и крути как хочешь», — вспомнились почему-то слова Командира.   
И тут же ехидный внутренний голос напомнил последующие его слова: «Альфы в большинстве своем зависимы от омег».

— Секс дает власть над альфой, но нужно ли мне это? — тихо спросил Барнс сам себя.

Фыркнув, омега покачал головой и достал шпильку, которая удерживала его волосы собранными в строгий пучок на затылке, оставив их в забранном лентой хвосте. Скоро слуги должны были принести его вещи, тогда он сможет наконец пойти в купальню. Благо, нагревающие амулеты были в ходу здесь и часами ждать, пока слуги наполнят ванну горячей водой, не приходилось.

Уже погрузившись в горячую воду (и не сдержав тихого вздоха от наслаждения), Баки распустил волосы. Внутри наконец разлился покой, метущиеся во все стороны мысли успокоились, и омега позволил себе подремать пару минут, подложив под голову сложенное несколько раз полотенце.  
Проснулся он оттого, что один из слуг осторожно промывал его волосы — заметив сонный, но вполне осмысленный взгляд господина, он поздоровался.

— Как тебе наш новый дом? — тихо спросил Баки. Слугами для незамужней омеги набирали либо других омег, либо бет. Даже в роли охраны редко встречались альфы, чаще сильные беты.

После замужества омега забирал в новый дом нескольких доверенных слуг, и Баки не стал противиться этой традиции. Здесь ему наверняка придется находить общий язык с местной знатью, растревоженной переменами, так что иметь рядом своих людей было полезно.  
Служка улыбнулся:

— Все хорошо, господин. Наши комнаты соседние от ваших покоев, поэтому мы все равно сможем быть рядом.

Баки кивнул.

Он понимал, о чем была речь. Замок герцога был велик, но до королевского ему определенно было далеко. Наверняка и комнаты для слуг здесь были не в пример больше. Позже он непременно сходит проверить их, но сейчас хотелось только поесть и отправиться в постель.

Однако этим планам пришлось сдвинуться. Когда он вышел из купальни, разморенный горячей водой и ароматами любимых благовоний (привезенных откуда-то с востока), в дверь постучали.  
И Баки даже спрашивать не нужно было, чтобы понять, кто стоит за дверью. Один из колдунов жениха. Но вот какой из двух?

— Ваша Светлость? — раздался мягкий голос мужчины. — Позволите войти?

«Понятно, — кивнул Барнс сам себе, — Лекарь». А после уже вслух разрешил зайти, надевая на ночные одежды халат легкого голубого оттенка.

Колдун привнес в комнату прохладу и аромат каких-то лечебных трав. А еще — как интересно — запах свежезаваренной мяты. Вот только исходил он не от него, а от посуды, что внес зашедший следом слуга.  
Пока бета расставлял приборы чайного сервиза на столик, Баки внимательно смотрел на лекаря, вопросительно вскинув одну бровь.

— Прошу прощения, если помешал вам, — улыбнулся мужчина, будто бы не замечая направленного на себя взгляда, — Но я посоветовался с Его Величеством и решил предложить вам провести осмотр сегодня.

— Разве это не противоречит правилам? — вскинул Баки и вторую бровь, принимая от своего служки чашку и мельком бросая на нее взгляд. Края были посеребрены, но не почернели. Хороший знак. 

— Его Величеству показалось, что вы крайне измучены от этого поста, и посему дал разрешение на это. Легкая хитрость, — развел он руками, как будто прося прощения. — Завтра мы снова встретимся, но скорее для беседы, а сам осмотр проведем сегодня. Будет очень неловко, если во время церемонии вы свалитесь в голодный обморок.

Барнс задумался, отпивая горячий напиток. Это было бы к лучшему для них всех; к тому же, он уже сейчас начинал нервничать, а позволить себе сладость для спокойствия не мог. Даже этот чай ему пить не стоило, но, видно, лекарь изначально рассчитывал на согласие.

— Что ж, я согласен, — наконец кивнул он, но не успел мужчина напротив обрадоваться, как Баки добавил: — Но поручите кому-нибудь из неболтливых принести мне шоколада после этого.

— Я даже сам его вам принесу. Брюс Беннер, главный королевский лекарь, — наконец представился колдун.

Баки вздохнул и принялся расстегивать пуговицы халата. Позор, он так устал, что даже имя спросить забыл! Непостижимо. «Но ожидаемо», — оправдал он сам себя.

В конце концов, это предложение действительно было выгодным для всех, и для него в первую очередь.

* * * *

Брюс — мягко, но настойчиво, попросивший называть себя по имени — удовлетворенно заполнял что-то на плотной кремовой бумаге, пока Баки одевался обратно.  
Хотя на самом деле, ему хотелось раздеться и снова влезть в воду. Просто чтобы смыть ощущение чужих рук на бедрах.

— Вы чисты и невинны, как первый снег, — улыбался тем временем лекарь, — А из-за того, что вы приняли горячую ванную перед моим приходом, ваши мышцы расслабились достаточно, чтобы я смог осмотреть маточный канал. И учитывая явную взаимную заинтересованность в друг друге, я очень удивлюсь, если вам не удастся понести в первую же течку с супругом.

— Заинтересованность? — зачем-то переспросил Баки.

— Да. Поверьте, обычные сторонние люди вряд ли заметят у пары совпадение ароматов до первой проведенной вместе ночи, но нам видно несколько больше и глубже, — обьяснил Брюс, причем делал он это с таким явным удовольствием от того, что его слушали, что Барнсу почти захотелось спросить еще что-то.

Заручиться поддержкой главного лекаря было бы по меньшей мере неплохо. А по большей — крайне увлекательно и полезно. Привыкнуть к силе местных чаровников, а может даже узнать немного больше о способностях этих людей? Да, пожалуйста.

— Вы говорите так, будто можете видеть запахи, — тихо рассмеялся Баки. А потом заметил направленный на него взгляд колдуна и удивленно выдохнул: — И вправду видите?..

— Я лекарь, Ваша Светлость, — сказал он так, будто бы это все обьясняло. — И к тому же колдун. Я вижу запахи других людей как легкую цветную дымку вокруг человека. И ваши с… — Брюс запнулся, будто бы пытался не назвать своего сюзерена по имени, — Королем очень совпадают.

Что ж. Баки уже знал, что их запахи подходят друг другу, но получить подобное подтверждение было неожиданно приятно.

В свои покои он попал, когда солнце еще было на небе, но вот лечь в кровать удалось только затемна. Лекарь Брюс оказался крайне интересным собеседником, а ради спокойствия Барнса и его слуги, раскладывавшего вещи хозяина, даже надел скрывающий силу амулет. Запах мужчины, правда, так и не появился, но Баки был благодарен уже за это.  
Как и было обещано, Брюс куда-то ушел и вернулся с плошкой, наполненной кусками сломанной шоколадной плитки. И даже сговорился с поваром, чтобы тот отправил слугу-бету обратно с небольшим ужином.

Барнс не был уверен, что это не от голода, но обычный куриный бульон показался ему вкуснее любых блюд, которые наверняка могла предложить королевская кухня.

— Это восстановит силы и обеспечит спокойный сон, — продолжал мягко улыбаться Брюс.

В общей сложности, Баки лег позже, чем рассчитывал, почти на пять часов (с учетом ванны, осмотра, ожидания пищи и разговоров). Но не сказал бы, что жалел об этом.

Однако спокойно уснуть ему опять не удалось.

— Баки? Могу я войти? — раздался за дверью голос супруга.

— А я могу запретить тебе? — тихо проворчал он себе под нос и снова встал, подхватывая лежащий на кресле халат. Спать всю ночь в комнате, полной запаха альфы, ему отчаянно не хотелось, поэтому он вышел в приемные комнаты, отводя короля от спальни. — Что-то произошло, Стив?

— Я хотел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь, — покачал Роджерс головой. Он был одет уже не так парадно, как днем во время первой встречи, но расстегнутый дуплет совершенно не помогал. Баки почувствовал, как пересохло у него в горле при взгляде на едва скрытые нижней рубахой мышцы. — Мне казалось, что подобные осмотры достаточно стрессовые.

— Что ж, решение провести его сегодня было верным. Я наконец поел, а еще смог ближе познакомиться с твоим лекарем. Будет проще, когда я… — Баки вдруг замолчал и неопределенно повел рукой в сторону собственного живота.

На него только сейчас резко свалилось осознание: мужчина перед ним всего лишь через сутки разденет его в своей спальне, а потом… Щеки опалило жаром, и Баки благодарил Всевышних, что свечи, зажженные служкой, стояли в стороне от его лица и король не увидит этого смущения. Зато вот ему лицо правителя было видно прекрасно. Так же, как и у него самого, его щеки казались странно порозовевшими.   
Почему-то внутри что-то екнуло от этого вида.

Почему-то показалось, что все будет не так уж и плохо.


	4. Глава 3

— Расслабься, Баки. Я буду осторожен, — мягко говорил альфа, почти урчал, касаясь омеги.

— Стив!.. Ты… Нежнее, не так сильно! — Барнс скулил и жмурился, кусал и без того алые губы, подрагивая в сильных руках.

На его щеках разливался мягкий румянец, нижняя рубаха была тоньше привычной ему и мягко обтягивала округлые бедра. А от жара ладоней Стива не спасали даже два слоя льна.  
Альфа и сам был смущен. Его милый жених стоит перед ним, считай, нагой — ночные рубахи, в которых тот был вчера вечером, были из более плотного материала, а эта ткань почему-то казалась прозрачной, до того тонкой была.

Разволновавшись, он слишком резко двинул руками; Баки замер всем телом, выгнувшись в спине, отчаянно стыдясь вырвавшегося вскрика.

Наташа, наблюдающая за этим цирком, поджала губы и глянула на отчаянно пытающуюся не хихикать Пеппер.  
Черт возьми, Роджерсу нужно было только зайти, повязать пояс на жениха и снова выйти, почему он умудрился провалиться в таком простом задании?

— Стив, не затягивай так сильно, ему ходить с ним до самой ночи, — не сдержалась она, в конце концов, — Завязывай уже и выходи, тебе вообще нельзя его так долго видеть обнаженным.

Покрасневший сильнее прежнего Роджерс кивнул, ослабил несколько завязок и, убедившись, что омега может спокойно вдохнуть полной грудью, вышел. Наташа почти уверена, что слышала, как он бормотал что-то о глупых традициях.

Сама церемония должна была начаться послед полудня. В полдень Баки войдет к Брюсу, где тот его осмотрит, потом сядет в открытую карету вместе со Стивом и проедет до церкви, где они оба дадут клятвы.  
Повязать младшему жениху пояс считалось хорошей приметой. Кожаный и широкий, он был призван прежде всего показать всем стан омеги, опоясанный поясом из кожи убитого альфой зверя; знак силы старшего и его способность защитить семью. Хотя на деле это была скорее демонстрация того, что скоропостижный брак заключается не из-за положения младшего, а по воле Всевышних.

Брак короля должен был быть показательным: мы чтим традиции предков, мы чисты перед Всевышним и перед народом, мы способны управиться с собой и защитить друг друга.  
А потому, даже с учетом осмотра от лекаря, стоило надеть пояс.

— Хорошо, что эту ерунду надевают только на свадьбу, — улыбнулась Пеппер, помогающая служкам оправлять церемониальные одежды Баки. — Хотя помню я время, когда Александр пытался ввести их в постоянный обиход. А женский должен был еще и грудь приподнимать.

— О, помню-помню, — подхватила Наташа, заплетая от висков Баки две тонкие косички. — Только люди не поняли смысла в этом, даже мужчины, что самое смешное.

— Оно и к лучшему, что не прижилось. В этой лабуде дышать тяжело, а свободнее подвязать — сваливается, — пропыхтел Баки.

Он нервничал. Его день начался еще до рассвета, и около часа после сна Баки провел в купальне. Потом еще несколько — в комнате для омовений, где сначала его заставили окунуться в едва теплую воду, после протерли всю кожу какими-то ароматными настойками (видно для усиления его личного запаха, от нервозности забившегося куда-то вглубь), промыли волосы, из-за чего они стали еще мягче обычного и красиво блестели на свету.  
А сейчас его наряжали, как куклу. Еще и этот пояс, чтоб его… Кожа после всех этих манипуляций казалась тонкой, как паутина, и чувствительной, будто в течку. Баки подозревал, что во всех тех настойках были какие-то стимуляторы; обьяснить еще как-то такую чувствительность он не мог. Разве что из-за альфы. Тот будто не пояс пришел завязывать, а трогать: все время задевал пальцами поясницу, потом и вовсе уложил одну руку на бедро.

Наташа, сплетающая косички вместе и собирающая волосы в хвост, обеспокоенно нахмурилась:  
— Ты побледнел.

— Нервничаю, — оправдался омега.

А сам подумал: «Я умру сегодня ночью». Его сейчас повело только от легкого касания к спине и прижатой к бедру ладони. Он точно умрет сегодня, либо от нервоза, либо от чувственной перегрузки.

Помогите.

* * * *

— Не переживай так. В тех настойках действительно есть легкие стимуляторы, но они нужны скорее для расслабления. Вот как мой чай, — успокаивал его Брюс, передавая чашку с заваренной ароматной мятой. — Скорее всего, повышенная чувствительность тебе кажется на фоне общих переживаний. И не забывай, что вы отлично совмещаетесь. Конечно же, твой организм воспринял это, как сигнал.

— К чему, прости Всевышний, — пробормотал Баки. Отпив немного чая, он попытался глубоко вдохнуть. — Еще и пояс этот.

— Зато ты точно не свалишься в голодный обморок. Ищи хоть что-то хорошее, — лекарь развел руками. — Не сильно тяни с чаем, осмотр занимает в среднем пятнадцать-двадцать минут.

Он уселся заполнять какие-то бланки, одернув темно-зеленую накидку с нашивкой королевского госпиталя. Глава этого учреждения должен был присутствовать на свадьбе правителя после того, как подтвердит чистоту омеги. Самого Брюса эта необходимость крайне напрягала, как он сам признался Барнсу, потому как странствующий колдун привык к тишине и покою. А на таких празднествах тóлпы и шум неизбежны.  
Но выбора не было. Неявку могли воспринять как неуважение к королю, а это уже могло повлечь пересуды, которых сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя было допускать.

То, что Брюс был колдуном, осложняло ситуацию еще больше. Многие их попросту боялись, потому что не понимали их природу. Да и отсутствие естественного запаха напрягало, не говоря уже о зачастую давящей ауре.

Хотя и Брюс, и Наташа надели амулеты, из-за чего находиться рядом с ними было намного легче.

Они находились в небольшом помещении на первом этаже госпиталя. Как обьяснил Брюс, его кабинет находился на самом верхнем, в конце коридора, но поскольку он был человеком действия, а не слов, то предпочитал большую часть времени проводить внизу, с основным составом лекарей и поближе к людям, нуждающимся в помощи.  
В то время, как колдун сидел за столом, Баки устроился в большом кресле, иногда посматривая на зашторенные окна. Оттуда слышался гул людей, слышались знакомые уже голоса придворных, иногда раздавался голос Стива, благодарящего кого-то за поздравления.

— Это будет долгий день, — хмыкнул в конце концов Барнс.

— О, уверяю, он пролетит мгновенно. Пойдем? — улыбнулся Брюс, поднимаясь. Он уложил все бумаги, которыми занимался, в две стопки, а потом достал из стола знакомый Баки лист с результатом вчерашнего осмотра.

Из госпиталя они вышли вместе: Брюс вел его под руку и, как только они подошли к Стиву, передал альфе руку Барнса.  
— Уверяю вас, что ваш жених здоров и честен с вами.

Баки, тихо радуясь, что от него сейчас ничего не требуется, пытался продолжать дышать. Получалось не очень.  
Так что когда они устроились в карете, альфа взволнованно осмотрел его. Баки качнул головой — даже если бы Стив очень захотел, успокоить омегу у него бы не получилось. Скорее даже наоборот, своими прикосновениями еще сильнее растревожил бы. И тогда Барнс умер бы прямо здесь, не дожив до вечера.

Было бы как минимум обидно.

Баки не сильно запомнил, как их кортеж добрался до церкви. Он будто бы вообще выпал из жизни на последующие за выходом из кареты двумя часами, очнувшись уже, когда настоятель спрашивал о клятвах.  
Вода приятно холодила ступни, хоть и была теплой, свечи, стоящие над источником, освещали их мягким светом, а солнце, скрытое витражами, освещало церковь и собравшихся в зале людей. 

Вот и все. Последний рубеж.

— Согласен.

— Да благословят ваш брак Всевышние!

Люди начали аплодировать. И Баки только и смог, что прикрыть глаза, подавшись навстречу губам своего _мужа_.

* * * *

— Я нервничаю, я очень сильно нервничаю, Наташа, что мне делать?! А если я ему наврежу?

— Навредишь, если не успокоишься! — рявкнула колдунья. Этот несносный альфа ее достал; он кругами ходил по комнате, куда сбежал переодеться к банкету. Его младший супруг тем временем тоже переодевался, но спрятавшись от мужа у себя.

Одежды для церемонии были одновременно и проще, и богаче. Дорогая льняная ткань нижних одежд символизировала чистоту помыслов, а мягкие одежды, надетые поверх, обычно показывали своими узорами род брачующихся. Их снимали перед тем, как спуститься в источник. Благословленная вода — символ Всевышней, что даровала счастье и удачу, она наблюдала за парами во время клятвы, благословляла на «плодородие» и легкие роды. Огонь свечей рядом — знак ее супруга, Всевышнего. Защита и покровительство, крепость дома, благословение на крепкие узы.  
Для банкета надлежало переодеться в более богатые наряды, стремящиеся больше показать статус семьи и ее богатство. Красные и оранжевые цвета, плащ глубокого оттенка, корона… И — о, Всевышний! — Стив чуть не забыл, что перед началом банкета ему нужно будет возложить на голову мужа венец младшего супруга.

— Наташа, где…

— Венец уже в зале. Ты свою корону не забудь, хорошо? — перебила его колдунья. — И умоляю, расслабься. Барнс не меньше твоего нервничает. У тебя-то хоть какой опыт был с той альфой, — при ее упоминании Стив поморщился и отвел взгляд, явно не желая вспоминать Пегги в день собственной свадьбы, — А омега твой как первый снег в декабре. Поэтому — пожалуйста, я не о многом прошу. Расслабься и помоги расслабиться ему. Вам обоим будет лучше.

Стив с трудом подавил в себе желание заскулить.  
Проблема как раз-таки и состояла в том, что Пегги была альфой, как и он. И тот их единственный раз был похож больше на борьбу, чем на занятие любовью, на попытку сбросить бесконечное напряжение и позволить себе вдохнуть полной грудью хотя бы в этот вечер.

Омеги другие. Мужчины или женщины, но им нужно больше ласки, тепла, нежности. Они так устроены, что гибнут от недостатка этого со стороны партнера. Особенно, если альфа заклеймил укусом во время течки.  
И Стив катастрофически боялся, что не сможет удержать себя в руках. Он был создан воином, силы в его руках хватало, чтобы поднять перегруженную телегу и пронести ее несколько футов вперед, а тут… Навредит ведь. Барнс тоже солдат, но прежде всего он _омега_. И в спальне они — прежде всего — два начала одного целого, а не король-революционер и удачливый солдат.

Так что — да, Стив нервничал, и у него были на то причины.

— Может, мне сходить навестить его?

— Нет. Его слуга придет и позовет тебя, когда Барнс будет готов.

Стив напряженно засопел. А потом посмотрел на часы и с трудом подавил вздох разочарования — прошло всего десять минут.  
Он сам почти не изменил одеяний. Просто скинул схожий на платье плащ, застегнутый под горло, и надел штаны с расшитым дуплетом, а на плечи закрепил мантию глубокого бордового оттенка. Цвет королевского рода. Хотя сам Стив отчаянно предпочитал голубые и синие оттенки; хотя бы потому, что красный всегда будет ассоциироваться с пролитой кровью. И с Александром, воздвигшим практически культ вокруг себя. Он обожал красный и черный.

Даже корону себе заказал у мастеров. Из черного серебра, с горящими рубинами.

Стиву нужно было хоть что-нибудь, символизирующее его власть. И ушлые королевские ювелиры с ужасным акцентом преподнесли ему (в качестве демонстрации собственной поддержки) парные венцы, которыю Роджерс и его друзья символически называли «короной и венцом». На деле это было, скорее, два венца; корона Стива была похожа на переплетения серебряных листьев, а сапфиры, отсверкивающие на солнце, удивительно гармонично сочетались с его глазами. Венец младшего супруга был меньше и тоньше (видимо для символизации положения будущего хозяина или хозяйки), но тоже выглядел, как переплетенные листья. Такие же, как и на короне, синие сапфиры висели на уровне середины лба и у окончаний бровных дуг.

В голову вдруг пришла мысль, что у омеги глаза — как те сапфиры на венце. Вроде бы прозрачные, а заглянешь, присмотришься — утонешь безвозвратно. 

Наташа рядом фыркнула, одергивая собственное темно-зеленое платье. Честное слово, эти двое уже сейчас кажутся достойной причиной для того, чтобы голова заболела от закатывания глаз, так что же будет дальше?

— А теперь остановись, и медленно глубоко вдохни, — она подняла руки в успокаивающем жесте. — От вас сегодня требуется чисто символический секс, просто потрогайте друг друга и лягте спать.

— А если… — попытался начать Стив, но Наташа перебила его.

— Не «если», Роджерс! Решай проблемы по мере их поступления. 

Бурное обсуждение прервал стук в дверь. Вошедший после разрешения служка поклонился и доложил, что его господин готов идти, и ждет сигнала Его Величества.  
Стив глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Пора было возвращаться к образу короля-победителя и выходить в банкетный зал.

* * * *

Банкетным залом называли огромное помещение с высокими потолками и несколькими большими окнами в стенах. Длинные широкие столы были поставлены буквой «П», а на пару ступеней выше (как раз чтобы видеть лица всех), на небольшом возвышении, находился еще один длинный стол — за ним сидели король и его ближний круг.  
Сейчас там уже находилось большинство гостей, но вот главный стол был пуст. Гости были представителями знати, и сейчас важно прохаживались по залу, ведя друг с другом неспешные беседы. Младшие супруги делились сплетнями и разговаривали о детях, старшие обсуждали сменившуюся в стране власть. Некоторые уже сидели на своих местах; дабы не было путаницы, на столах напротив каждого места лежали листки с фамилией и гербом. Чем ниже статус, тем дальше человек сидел от короля.

Постепенно в зал начали приходить и ближайшие друзья короля. Юркая Пеппер на пару со своим мужем проходили сквозь зал, как разгоряченный нож сквозь масло — подходя к каждому и ловко узнавая об уровне их лояльности к новой власти.

— Интересно, Тор будет? — задумчиво спросил Брюс, осматривая зал.

— Обещался, но ты же понимаешь, что он может забыть или не успеть, — пожала плечами стоящая рядом Наташа. Она ушла из комнат Стива после того, как альфа отослал слугу с повелением ждать его.

Оставалось только надеяться, что эти двое не буду влиять друг на друга своим переживанием.

Тонкий венец младшего супруга лежал на красной бархатной подушке, а та уже лежала на небольшом постаменте, находящемся перед ступенями. После того, как Стив возложит символ власти на голову дражайшего супруга, слуги унесут постамент, и начнется пир.  
Осталось только дожить до того момента.

Зал оживился, люди зааплодировали и начали приветствовать короля, когда в помещение вошел Стив, ведя под руку мужа. После банкета можно будет попросить аудиенции у правителей, но сейчас гости встали каждый у своего места, ожидая начала банкета — только тогда можно будет сесть, но никак не раньше. Разве что несколько омег на сносях позволили себе уже опуститься на стулья, прежде поприветствовав молодую пару легким поклоном. Руками они поддерживали тяжелые животы, а взгляд их неумолимо отличался от взгляда других омег — они были здесь, но смотрели как будто бы внутрь себя. Беременность красила их.

Стив подумал, что пройдет не так уж много времени, когда и у его супруга будет такой вид.

— Этот венец, — начал Стив после приветственно-благодарственной речи, — Я опускаю на твою голову символом твоей власти над нашим народом и надо мной.

Баки стоял перед ним, преклонив колено и опустив взгляд. На его плечах была такая же мантия, как и на Стиве, разве что на ткани были едва заметные узоры покрытых листьями лоз, а дуплет был полностью синим, причем даже более темным, чем одежды самого Стива. Он, в порыве странных чувств, приказал портным, чтобы рукава его собственного дуплета были чуть светлее, чем мантия.  
Но то, что обе одежды были сделаны одним мастером, было заметно по вышитым у горла и на рукавах узорам из золотых нитей.

Тонкий венец в больших руках альфы казался еще более хрупким. И, наверное, никто кроме Всевышнего не знал, как страшно ему было случайно сжать руки сильнее нужного.  
Взгляд опустился на омегу. Тот, будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят, приоткрыл глаза и едва заметно улыбнулся. Будто подбадривая.

Стив осторожно опустил венец на его голову и подал руку, помогая подняться под удовлетворенный гул присутствующих. Слуги споро унесли постамент.

— Отныне, и до скончания века, мы связаны неразрывной золотой нитью. Отныне, и до скончания века, я вручаю тебе свой меч для твоей защиты, свою душу для твоей веры и свое сердце для твоей любви.

— Отныне, и до скончания века, — начал ответную клятву Барнс, — Я клянусь использовать твой меч для нашей защиты, хранить твою душу и любить твое сердце. Отныне, и до скончания века, я отдаю себя в твою волю и верую в твою благосклонность.

— Я принимаю ваши клятвы и заверяю их перед Естественным Началом, — вступила Наташа.

Стив сжал ладони омеги и прижался своим лбом к его, вдыхая нежный весенний аромат. Баки выглядел несколько смущенным; его скулы чуть покраснели, но взгляд был уверенным и твердым, осмысленным.

— Я принимаю ваши клятвы и заверяю их перед народом, — повторила Пеппер.

Люди в зале как один зааплодировали. И звук этот был подхвачен ветром, унесен в открытые двери и дарован празднующим на улицах людям, смеющимся и пьющим за здоровье короля, за его младшего супруга, за будущих наследников и за хорошее правление.

— Я принимаю ваши клятвы и заверяю их перед Святой Фортуной, — последовал вслед за женой Тони.

Сегодня праздновали все: и простой люд, радующийся переменам, и церковные служители, молящиеся за удачу, и воины, что прежде шли вслед за королем. Их предводители стояли в зале вместе со знатью, но сами солдаты праздновали в казармах и на полигонах, гарцуя на конях, скрещивая сияющие мечи. Восславляя новую эру.

— Я принимаю ваши клятвы и заверяю их перед Хранительницей, — высказался Брюс.

Молодые супруги крепче сжали руки друг друга и склонили головы, чтобы вновь поцеловаться. В церкви их клятвы были заверены служителем перед Всевышними, но чтобы принять их для Истоков, это должны были сделать выбранные королем люди. Его ближний круг подходил как нельзя лучше. Конечно, для полного завершения не хватало Тора, который мог бы заверить клятву перед Хранителем, но…

Со стороны двери раздался глубокий мужской голос:

— Я принимаю ваши клятвы и заверяю их перед Хранителем, — счастливо улыбался Тор, оправляя дорожный плащ.

— Да будет так, — поднял руку черноволосый омега за его спиной и окинул зал ярко-зелеными колдовскими глазами.

Стив не сдержал радостной улыбки и, наконец-то, поцеловал мужа.

Вся его семья в сборе.

* * * *

Омега, как и подозревал Стив, оказался тем самым братом Тора. Локи долго путешествовал по охваченной пламенем стране в поисках старинных записей о своих талантах; прознал где-то, что огненных колдунов здесь намного больше, чем у них на севере.  
Их страна вообще была странной. Колдовал там каждый второй, а кто не колдовал, то шел в подмастерья к колдуну и создавал амулеты. И когда Локи понял, что пламя подчиняется ему, то попросту испугался. Огонь был тяжелым даром, подчинять его нельзя было, а вот договориться и дружить стоило. И потому он, случайно чуть не спалив в запале ссоры портовые доки, при первой же возможности умчался к соседям.

— Мы все удивились, когда он вдруг зажег свечу, — рассказал Тор, — Локи больше подошел бы лед.

Сам он не говорил о своих талантах, но Стив когда-то видел, как разьяренный северянин устроил целую бурю с молниями настолько сильными, что умудрился изничтожить ими одну из резиденций Александра.  
Просто узнал, для чего она использовалась. Просто представил, что его брат мог оказаться там.

Стива и самого перетряхнуло, когда он вспомнил о том замке. И еще хуже стало, когда он вспомнил, что портрет совсем еще юного Барнса был найден в личном кабинете тирана.

«Не об этом стоит думать на свадьбе»

— Все хорошо? — спросил Баки, коснувшись его плеча. Альфа улыбнулся и кивнул, не преминув воспользоваться возможностью коснуться пальцев супруга. Барнс издал тихий смешок: — Потерпи уж. До захода солнца не так долго.

Посмеялся — и будто бы и сам напрягся весь. Будто тоже вспомнил «о чем-то».  
Хотя тут Стив понимал его. Он все еще слабо представлял себе, что делать. Нет, ну, вернее он знал, что происходит между альфой и омегой, знал, как проходят течки и гон, но настолько боялся сегодня навредить мужу и отпугнуть от себя… Ох, нет, он снова начал нервничать. Плохо.

Взгляд сам собой упал на Наташу. До того тихо переговаривающаяся с Брюсом, она вдруг подняла на него глаза и показала сжатый кулак.  
Сглотнув, Роджерс вернулся к еде. Все же колдуны умели быть пугающими, даже для альф. И то, что однажды Стив видел, как она ликвидировала подготовленного бойца, запрыгнув ему на плечи и сдавив шею бедрами, было совсем ни при чем. Вот вообще.

Торжество продолжается, Баки, сидящий рядом, молча ест, погруженный в свои мысли настолько, что даже не улавливает перемен блюд. Тор и его брат, место для которого было легко найдено (всего-то нужно было принести еще один стул), общались с всеми сразу; причем старший из братьев уже явно успел неслабо опрокинуть за воротник, потому как почти каждые пятнадцать минут начинал поздравлять молодоженов и пить за их здоровье, а к десерту и вовсе забыл, почему они вообще сидят («Ого, Стивен, ты таки женился?! Поздравляю, друг! В смысле мы весь вечер это празднуем?»). Локи, наблюдавший за братом, с весьма заметным опытом делал вид, что не знает его.

— Он не всегда умеет себя контролировать во время таких празднеств, — с несколько извиняющимися интонациями сказал он в какой-то момент. Не то чтобы кто-то обвинял их. — Но не сомневайтесь, его радость за вас искренна.

— О, мы не сомневались. Твой брат похож на большого добродушного пса, — неожиданно ответил ему Баки, посмеиваясь. Стив с ним был согласен, а Локи, казалось, и не думал отрицать сказанное или обижаться.

— Альфы часто такие, когда расслабятся. Уверен, тебя сегодня ждет не менее радостный щенок.

Стив, и сам позволивший себе хлебнуть немного, сначала рассмеялся, а после вдруг понял, о чем речь. Разве он похож на щенка? Хотя, судя по улыбкам разговорившихся омег, вполне. Всевышний, к ним даже Пеппер с Наташей присоединились!  
«Что ж, — думал Роджерс, наблюдая за омегами, уже пересевшими ближе друг к другу и активно обсуждающими что-то, — По крайней мере, Баки точно сможет расслабиться.»

Хотя по какой-то странной причине факт дружбы этих четверых его крайне пугал. Может потому, что он хорошо знал Пеппер с Наташей, а еще был наслышан о Локи от его брата. Да и сам Баки, шутки шутками, по рассказам казался довольно пугающим человеком. По крайней мере, Стив точно знал о нем одно: если этому омеге придется взять в руки меч и убить кого-нибудь ради своей защиты, он не будет колебаться.  
Пеппер, в свою очередь, пугала скорее тем, что попросту умела быть пугающей. Ее знание законов и прав, умение говорить и _договариваться_ , на ходу меняя мнение и о человеке, и о ситуации, делали ее незаменимой. Собственно, благодаря ее способностям у них появились многие союзники.

Брат Тора попросту пугал, хотя ничего особенного, по сути, не делал. Просто смотрел и _был_.

Стива всегда удивляло, насколько легкомысленным по отношению к омегам был Александр. То есть, да, он понимал, почему этот альфа запретил омегам вступать в армию — не хотел, чтобы падала рождаемость. Омеги-мужчины пусть и тяжелее переносили беременность, чем женщины в общем, но тоже могли родить некоторое количество новых детей.

Потенциальное пушечное мясо. Потенциальные инкубаторы для следующих поколений.

Да, Стив определенно понимал ход его мыслей, пусть и считал их отвратительными. Особенно сильно его взбесила подготовка сумасшедшего налога на бездетность, который практически вынуждал бы омег рожать; многодетным семьям, при этом же, не полагалось практически никакой помощи.  
Вовремя они остановили это колесо.

От абстрактных детей абстрактных омег мысли сами собой переметнулись на вполне определенного омегу.

А ведь всего год пройдет, и у Стива тоже будут дети. Ребенок. Первенец, что должен будет стать его наследником; Роджерс не страдал глупыми предрассудками и знал, что его ребенок унаследует корону вне зависимости от гендера и вторичного пола.  
Как бы ему не хотелось не торопить события, от них будут ждать детей. Если Баки не забеременеет, это будет расценено как слабость, и отбоя от разных знатных омежек не будет. А сам Барнс вполне может попасть под раздачу.

Им стоит все обговорить завтра же. И течку, и метку, и беременность.

Но сначала нужно отправиться в спальню. Первая брачная ночь должна была состояться вне зависимости от их желаний, даже если сам Стив предпочел бы немного подождать, а сам Баки напряженно замирал только из-за мысли об этом. Ужасно.

Постепенно гости начали расходиться. Стив и Баки вместе отправились провести их, в итоге убедив графа с юга остаться вместе с женой в замке, слишком уж дурно было беременной бете. Убедившись, что все в порядке и графская чета устроена на ночлег, супруги отправились в малую гостиную, куда ушли их друзья.  
Те сидели на мягких диванах и о чем-то переговаривались, периодически смеясь. Завидев их, они радостно загалдели, а Тор и вовсе снова вскочил, чтобы поздравить «дорогих друзей с таким праздником» и снова спросить «почему они не предупредили его».

— Брат, ты не хочешь пойти и лечь? — закатил глаза Локи, принимая у Брюса чашку и благодарно кивая ему. — Мне кажется, ты сегодня уже достаточно выпил.

— Ну так повод же какой! — радостно улыбнулся Тор. Наташа и Пеппер, севшие рядом, уже вовсю сплетали волосы северянина в мелкие косички, но тот, казалось, даже не замечал.

— Ты уже достаточно раз поздравил их со свадьбой.

— Что?! Стивен таки женился?!

У Локи задергался глаз, пламя в камине странно дернулось. Брюс, всегда странным образом улавливавший потенциальную ссору, вовремя спросил у омеги его мнение о чае, дополнительные травы для которого он собирал сам.

В конце концов, они убедили Тора хотя бы лечь на один из диванов, а сами продолжили разговор, сопровождая его некоторым количеством алкоголя и чая.

— Почему нам обязательно надо спать сегодня, почему не через месяц хотя бы? Ну хоть через неделю? — спрашивал изрядно выпивший Стив незнамо у кого.

Они сидели уже второй час. Тони и Пеппер успели уйти к себе, слуги — принести еще вина (на этот раз с блюдцем каких-то сластей). Тор благополучно задремал на диване, периодически посмеиваясь и явно вполуха слушая их разговоры, а Брюс углубился в чтение какого-то трактата, иногда указывая на что-то Наташе.  
С чего Стива вдруг вообще прорвало сейчас — он и сам не понимал, хотя подозревал, что последние несколько бокалов были явно лишними. В честь свадьбы он приказал принести самое крепкое вино, какое только есть в погребах, чтобы расслабиться хоть немного; после эксперимента Эрскина его тело не позволяло опьянеть, мгновенно перерабатывая алкоголь. Это было немного обидно, но с учетом всех обстоятельств и того, что теперь он был здоровее всех живых (хотя раньше мог слечь с болезнью от любого ветра), Стив был готов принять это.

— Традиции и обычаи являются важными сопровождающими… — начал было Брюс, но его перебил помрачневший и такой же пьяный Баки.

— Ты так говоришь, будто в тебя должны впихнуть чл… Что-то, — едва сдержался он, будто бы вспомнив, что не должен так выражаться.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это легко, когда человек рядом напрягается от любого взгляда, — парировал Стив и снова поднес ко рту бокал, но потом со вздохом отставил его на поднос.

— Всевышняя, да расслабьтесь вы оба. Потрогайте друг друга немного, да и все, от вас же никто не требует сегодня исполнять… всякое, — неожиданно вступил в разговор Локи, абстрактно обведя рукой то самое «всякое». — Или представьте, что это все пьяные сны. Так точно стыдно не будет.

— А утром? — хмыкнул Баки. Его венец, так же как и корона Стива, лежали в специальных шкатулках, принесенных сюда слугами еще в самом начале вместе с бокалами, чашками, вином и чаем. Так что сам омега расслабленно сидел рядом с молодым колдуном. — Вот открываю я глаза, а рядом хмельной муж валяется.

— Ну, во-первых, не такой уж он и хмельной по сравнению с Тором, — терпеливо начал Локи, игнорируя и попытку Стива уточнить, почему он вообще должен валяться, и оклик брата, услышавшего свое имя. — А во-вторых — решай проблемы по мере их поступления. Утренние проблемы решишь утром. Ну и к тому же, в-третьих… Не думаю, что ты сам будешь менее хмельным. Как говорил мне Эн Дви — расслабься, милый, и предоставь это мне.

— Предлагаешь свалить все на Стива? И кто такой вообще этот Эн Дви?

Роджерс снова взял свой бокал, залпом опустошая его. Он уже даже не пытался влезть в диалог этих двоих (хотя продолжал издавать возмущенные звуки), просто сел к посмеивающейся Наташе, обиженно ворча. И так бы, наверное, продолжалось еще долго — потому что омеги явно развлекались, общаясь и продолжая игнорировать комментарии Стива, — если бы с дальнего дивана вдруг не поднялся Тор, только сейчас, видно, осознавший все сказанное:

— Хэй, Локи, а когда это он тебе такое говорил и с каких пор ты с тем мужчиной по имени?

Вечер было решено закончить и разойтись по спальням.

* * * *

Они сидели друг напротив друга, стараясь не смотреть на человека рядом и отчаянно не зная, как двигаться дальше. И без того уже полночь, а они еще и шли к спальням так медленно, как могли, будто не сговариваясь пытаясь тянуть время.

Стив, в конце концов, решил проявить инициативу. Они оба будто бы протрезвели, стоило зайти в прогретую камином спальню Роджерса. Мантии они оставили еще в первой комнате его покоев, сапоги, не сговариваясь, сняли у входа в спальню, и так постепенно остались только в штанах и расстегнутых дуплетах. Разве что считать за какую-то преграду тонкие нижние одежды и пояс омеги, все еще остающийся на его талии. И Стив, смотря на смущенного омегу, освещенного огнем камина, вдыхая его усилившийся от смеси тепла и аромата альфы запах, вдруг почувствовал странный жар в теле.  
Он медленно подошел к мужу (к своему мужу!) и осторожно уложил ладони на его плечи.

— Могу я… Снять его с тебя? — тихо, едва ли не шепча, спросил альфа, пытаясь не прижиматься к Баки вплотную.

Омега вздрогнул от контраста температур спереди и сзади, и пару раз кивнул, прикусив нижнюю губу. Плотная ткань медленно поползла вниз, оставляя его плечи, грудь и спину скрытыми только нижней рубахой; на мгновение Баки почувствовал, как его опалил холод, но это чувство мгновенно исчезло, стоило Стива вновь прижаться к нему. Жар был сильнее, чем мгновение назад, но причину этого Баки не смог бы назвать, даже если бы очень постарался — то ли из-за того, что сам он стал несколько обнаженнее, то ли альфа тоже избавился от части одежды.

— Почему… Камин спереди, а жарче мне из-за твоего тела? — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Барнс, незаметно прислоняясь ближе.

Тепло, казалось, шло уже не от огня и даже не от альфы, а откуда-то изнутри. Какое-то глубинное пламя, что вдруг ожило, теперь пускало искры по всему телу. И так хотелось разжечь его сильнее, вдохнуть глубже терпкий запах альфы, спросить: «Ты чувствуешь то же, что и я?»  
Стив за его спиной ворчливо зарычал.

— Я расскажу тебе об этом когда-нибудь. Если сейчас не сгорю, — он ткнулся холодным носом в шею, вдыхая свежий аромат. Губами чуть ощутимо прихватывая нежную кожу. — Должно ли хотеть тебя?

— Мы супруги. Дети, так или иначе, рождаются от таких желаний, — пробормотал в ответ Баки, отклоняя голову в сторону на чистых инстинктах. Эти пощипывания напоминали приятную щекотку, но кожа там начинала гореть и ссаднить, так сильно увлекся альфа.

— До них нам еще жить и жить. Когда у тебя… Когда ты… 

Отойдя ближе к камину и хватаясь за штаны, Баки посмотрел на супруга. Тот краснел, как мальчишка, и непонятно было, что именно так ударило ему в голову: хмель от вина, смущение из-за собственных слов и мыслей, или желание. Жажда прижимать к себе тело партнера, чтобы сильнее и ближе, до самого конца.   
Что из всего этого заставляло краснеть самого Баки, он тоже не знал.

Стив, наблюдательный человек, тоже спустил штаны; они стояли на равных, оба в нижних одеждах. Разве что пояс был легким преимуществом, но сейчас Баки хотел бы избавиться от него как можно скорее. Слишком уж он давил на него сейчас, слишком уж хотелось снова вдохнуть полной грудью.  
Когда горячие руки с ловкими пальцами «освободили» его, отчего-то стало только хуже. Запах, которым была полна комната, вдруг проник в него так полно и сильно, что Баки пошатнулся.

Он инстинктивно ухватился руками за то, что было ближе всего. И надо же было так сложиться, что это была рубаха Стива?

Они помогли друг другу раздеться. Нагие и горячие, как первородное пламя, так и обнимались у камина, пока альфа осторожно распускал волосы омеги. Те едва ли ниже плеч были, но из-за того, что весь день были вплетены в косички, сейчас мягкой волной очертили алые от смущения скулы. Не сдержавшись, Стив легонько коснулся их губами по очереди; приласкал горячие щеки, зажмуренные глаза. Поцелуй в губы был совершен уже самим омегой, внезапно набравшимся решимости.  
Так и держась за руки, осторожно перебравшись в кровать, показавшуюся ледяной из-за их собственного жара — это немного остудило их обоих, вернув изначальный стыд.

Они сидели друг напротив друга, стараясь не смотреть на человека рядом и отчаянно не зная, как двигаться дальше. И без того уже полночь, а они еще и шли к спальням так медленно, как могли, будто не сговариваясь пытаясь тянуть время.

И одновременно, в конце концов, решили проявить инициативу; одновременно потянулись друг к другу.

Сжимая руки друг друга, осторожно целуясь, чтобы узнать партнера, делясь друг с другом снова раздуваемым внутри жаром.

Два истинных начала. Альфа и омега. 

Прикосновения жгли, будто в каждом из них вдруг пробудился дар огненного мага, но эти ожоги заставляли прижиматься сильнее. Вызывали не боль, а новые искры, стремящиеся куда-то вниз и вверх одновременно.

— Настоящее волшебство, — прошептал Баки в губы супруга.

Тот, вместо ответа, снова поцеловал его, плавно прижимая к постели.  
В окно светила полная луна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В последнее время я стараюсь так не делать, но очень уж сильно хотелось бы поделиться той красотой, которую я нашла для этой работы:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324399979412334683/ — венец младшего супруга;  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324399979412334686/ — корона старшего супруга.
> 
> Я очень волнуюсь из-за того, насколько большой вышла эта глава, и поэтому очень жду отзывов!  
> Спасибо за прочтение!


	5. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хлебодар и виночерпий — это старинные должности в средневековом замке. Первый отвечал за кладовые (где хранился не только хлеб, сыр, специи и т.д, но и столовые приборы), второй за подвалы с вином, элем и пивом (хотя я подозреваю, что где-то там же хранились крупы или мясо).  
> Вообще, в средневековом королевском доме даже лошадьми занимался аристократ высокого ранга, который помимо этого был приближенным и/или являлся советником государя (и беззастенчиво этим пользовался), но я решила, что не нужна в этой работе настолько сильная созависимость слоев.

— И мы просто _уснули_!

Брюс, до этого кивавший и помешивающий чай у себя в чашке, поперхнулся наконец-то опробованным напитком. Локи отчаянно пытался не смеяться (что получалось у него, откровенно говоря, не очень), и Баки не то чтобы мог его винить. Ему и самому было достаточно смешно из-за окончания вчерашней ночи.

А ведь так многообещающе все началось.

* * * *

Утро началось с головной боли и захлестнувшего с головой стыда. Пить вчера ему определенно стоило меньше (а еще лучше — вообще не пить), но Баки не мог иначе! Он слишком сильно нервничал. Потому что одно дело общие бани в казарме, а другое — быть обнаженным наедине с едва знакомым мужчиной. Хотя, стоило признать, запах в спальне альфы был намного приятнее, чем запахи в военной части. В этой комнате аромат был теплым, чуть терпким; он будто обнимал его, как пуховое одеяло холодной зимней ночью.  
К слову об одеялах — не смотря на то, что сейчас была едва ли середина марта, Баки было жарко. _Очень_ жарко. И, возможно, виной этому был Стив, лежащий почти вплотную к нему. Шею обжигало горячее дыхание, в бедро весьма недвусмысленно упирался… упиралось естество мужчины. Баки и сам чувствовал себя взбудораженным, пусть и не настолько сильно, как его супруг: запах альфы, чуть разбавившийся ароматом омеги, жар тела рядом, тонкое одеяло поверх…

В голову ударили воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере, покрытые ночным сумраком и освещенные огнем камина. Горячие прикосновения, взгляды, обжигающие не хуже огня, пожар, разгоревшийся под кожей… И бесконечно много поцелуев, смешанных с тихим урчанием альфы.  
И все. Дальше — провал.

— Мы что... _Уснули_?.. — сиплым со сна голосом спросил Баки сам себя, незаметно отодвигаясь от дремлющего супруга (серьезно, вовсе не обязательно так настойчиво прижиматься к нему своими... конечностями) и привставая. Собственное тело ощущалось точно так же, как и вчера утром.

Это было не то чтобы ужасно, если ночью между ними ничего не было, скорее досадно. Во-первых, это означает, что первая полноценная близость все еще впереди — честно, Баки почти физически ощутил, как эта необходимость нависает над ним дамокловым мечом. Во-вторых, это определенно то, о чем лучше не распространяться. Хотя, судя по убранному камину, пропавшей одежде и выложенным сегодняшним нарядам, по замку уже ходят слухи между слуг. А всем известно, что личные слуги самые верные информаторы.  
Рука потянулась к шее; кожа была нежной и чувствительной. Ну конечно, Стив вчера весь вечер терзал ее, наверняка там следов тучи. И это могло послужить еще одним подтверждением для слуг.

Даже если большинство будет молчать, кто-то точно проговориться. А сухая солома даже от одной искры зажигается.

«Что ж, — подумал Баки, поднимаясь, — Лучше уж пусть ходят слухи о том, какой Стивен зверь в постели, чем о том, что у правителей проблемы в спальне»

Он уже надел ночные одежды, и теперь завязывал пояс халата, чтобы позвать слуг для подготовки купальни, когда с кровати послышалось копошение. Что ж, вот и супруг ожил.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Баки, подходя к постели и усаживаясь на край.Альфа сонно моргнул и кивнул головой.

— Доброе... Ох. Мы вчера?.. — осторожно спросил он, часто моргая и явно силясь не уснуть обратно.

Баки подмывало соврать ему и сказать, что да, вчера все было, ты мчал во весь опор, мой дорогой, не видишь что ли, что я едва сижу?  
Но остатки здравого смысла подсказали, что ничем хорошим это вранье в итоге не закончится. Как минимум, потому что Стив и сам мог что-то помнить со вчера, тогда ситуация станет еще хуже. И пусть соблазн оттянуть все аж до самой течки был крайне велик, Баки мужественно взял себя в руки.

— Не-а. И это проблема.

— Согласен, — снова покивал Стив, медленно садясь и часто моргая. Он на удивление быстро приходил в себя, учитывая, что выпил вчера много больше Баки. — Баки, нам нужно многое обсудить. Твои... Течка и беременность. И, к тому же, как бы мне самому не хотелось отложить это, нам придется разделить постель в... Более глубоком смысле.

— Я не готов обсуждать это все на пустой желудок, — нахмурился омега. Потом чуть закатил глаза и неопределенно махнул рукой: — Как минимум, до горячей ванны, ладно. Тебе тоже советую.

— Тогда разве что после ужина только? Я весь день буду занят советом и бумагами.

Взъерошенный со сна, альфа был похож на растерянного щенка. Баки против воли улыбнулся, глядя на него, и кивнул. После ужина, так после ужина.  
Ему тоже стоило разобраться с делами. Как минимум, ознакомиться со штатом прислуги и решить, нужно ли нанимать новых слуг. В конце концов, теперь он был полноправным (ну, почти) хозяином в этом доме. И за порядок под этой крышей отвечать будет именно он.

* * * *

Одну горячую ванну и один неплотный завтрак спустя, Баки наконец добрался до крыла, где жили слуги.  
Аудиенцию с каждым из них он уже обозначил завтра, но вот сообщить им о дате и времени должен будет такой себе личный служка, именуемый Джейми.

Это был старый, но хорошо продуманный трюк, чтобы узнать настоящее отношение слуг к своим хозяинам. Нет, Баки не сомневался в том, что все эти люди любили Стива как минимум за то, что тот избавил всех от Александра (а Баки если что и знал, так это то, что тираны и к слугам крайне жестоки). Но чтобы принять лучшие решения относительно этих людей, ему стоит посмотреть на их жизнь с изнанки.

Хотя с этим могли возникнуть проблемы. Вчера была свадьба, и наверняка все слуги (кроме, может быть, поваров) уже знали, как выглядит их второй хозяин. С другой стороны, они вчера видели бледного от нервов омегу, с прямой спиной и взглядом аристократа, с волосами, убранными в прическу. В богатой одежде и с венцом младшего супруга, в конце-то концов.  
Слуги не убирают волосы в замысловатые прически. Носят либо распущенными, либо в обычном хвосте, если есть что собирать. Их одежда проста и удобна, как у любых служек, а украшения в волосах или на одежде обычно значат скорее их статус среди других слуг. Фрейлины королевы (или младшего супруга) тоже одевались по разным уровням; обычно они приходили из семей аристократов или приезжали из соседних стран, и количество (а также стоимость) украшений на празднествах должны были представлять статус их семей. В повседневной жизни, напротив, об их семьях говорили узоры на одежде и дороговизна тканей. Тот же бархат был таким дорогим, что использовать его могла только королевская семья, а вставки из него были доступны только для очень обеспеченных Домóв.

Баки остановился посреди коридора. Вот черт, ему же еще нужно будет устроить прием для дочерей и сыновей местной знати. Конечно же, некоторые фрейлины двора тоже могли войти в его личный круг, но пригласить туда кого-то из семьи аристократа означало показать свою благосклонность. И, зачастую, получить союзника.  
Это нужно будет обсудить со Стивом. О лояльности местной знати мог говорить либо он, либо кто-то из его круга, но говорить об их супружеских обязанностях Баки хотел еще меньше, чем выбирать себе фрейлин. Так что выбор был очевиден.

— Интересно, что на счет жены Александра? — пробормотал он на родном наречье.

Покойная королева скончалась еще на заре правления Александра. Вроде бы, шел третий год, когда его жена умерла во время родов. Что произошло тогда с ребенком — было неясно, но ходили слухи, что Александр убил младенца в припадке ярости. Слишком любил жену и слишком сильно возненавидел ребенка, забравшего жизнь матери при рождении.  
Омегу аж передернуло. Опасность умереть во время родов была велика и для женщин, но что уж говорить о мужчинах-омегах? А жить хотелось.

Тихо бормоча что-то, Баки поправил двойную рубаху с синим верхним слоем и красными широкими краями. Эту одежду он одолжил у одного из своих служек, с его же помощью замаскировал лицо: подкрасил губы, чтобы изменить форму и сделать менее яркими, вложил к нижней челюсти специальные вкладки, неуловимо меняя форму лица, и собрал волосы у затылка таким образом, чтобы они казались короче (и их не пришлось собирать).  
Барнс даже хотел сначала использовать амулет для изменения цвета глаз, но его могли заметить. Равно как и запах, который пришлось замаскировать еще в купальне с помощью благоуханий. Ради уверенности он даже мазнул несколькими каплями за ушами и на запястьях, где запах был сильнее всего.

Конечно, отмываться потом придется долго, но если дело выгорит, это будет стоить того.

Слуги вставали с рассветом (а зимой еще и до рассвета), ели хлеб с молоком, потом занимались пробуждением дома, подавали завтрак и выполняли мелкие поручения, и только после того, как хозяева удалялись в свои кабинеты после завтрака, возвращались в свое крыло и получали полноценный завтрак.  
Такой распорядок был во всех знатных домах, которые могли позволить себе хотя бы минимальное количество прислуги, такой распорядок был и здесь. Баки пришел как раз к тому моменту, когда повара отдавали завтрак и сами садились поесть. Отлично, это идеальный момент, чтобы сообщить людям о завтрашней аудиенции.

— Доброе утро. Я с поручением от младшего супруга, — приветливо улыбнулся он. На него тут же воззрились около пяти десятков пар глаз. — Он желает, чтобы с завтрашнего дня и до конца недели каждый из вас побывал в его кабинете для аудиенции. По двадцать человек на дню.

Вместо ответа он вновь получил нестройный гул. В принципе, оно и не удивительно: большинство слуг было занято приемом пищи. Им нужно было поскорее закончить завтракать, чтобы приступить к своим обязанностям. Хотя тихие разговоры все равно слышались.  
На Баки более никто не обращал внимания. Хотя он все равно чувствовал осторожные взгляды. Оно и понятно; личных слуг младшего супруга, прибывшего позавчера вечером, практически никто не видел, а те, кто видел, знают далеко не всех. И не то чтобы он взял с собой такой большой штат слуг, просто большинство из них были заняты эти два дня в его покоях. Он, собственно, потому и выбрал эту маскировку.

— А ты кто такой будешь? — раздался рядом низкий мужской голос. Баки поднял голову и увидел одного из управляющих. — Служка его, что ли?

— Ага. Джейми звать, — кивнул Барнс. — Так будете?

— Да куда деться, — проворчал один из поваров, бывший по совместительству, как понял Баки из его одежды, хлебодаром. А после спросил уже громче: — И зачем же мы ему?

— Он ведь хозяин тут теперь. Хочет штат слуг знать и знать, с кого за что спрашивать. О, а еще слыхал, что он думает еще людей нанять, — будто бы вспомнил Джейми. — Но это уже к концу недели будет решено.

Мужчина одобрительно покивал и предложил ему поесть со всеми.  
По ходу завтрака Баки узнал, что слуг здесь меньше нужного, но разница не критична. Разве что на вот такие вот банкеты, как вчера, рук не хватает иногда. Новый хозяин был не в пример мягче предыдущего, отпускал к семьям, а на службе оставил только тех, кто сам решил остаться после его восхождения на престол. Так у них и появилась недостача рук. Но вот чего ожидать от мужа короля — люди не знали.

— О, его не стоит бояться, — махнул рукой Джейми. Ему дали плошку мясной похлебки и стакан мягкого пива. — Господин, конечно, солдат, но к людям своим относится с уважением и благодарностью. Просто будьте с ним честны.

— Давно у него служишь, видимо? — спросил один из камердинеров Стива.

— Да уж несколько месяцев, как он с границы домой вернулся, — солгал Баки, не моргнув глазом. О том, что первые недели он провалялся с лихорадкой, лучше было не распространяться. Даже не смотря на свои планы, он не был готов чернить собственное имя. — Один из служек замуж вышел, вот меня и наняли. Матушка у его отца прислуживала, так и попался под руку.

— О, — многозначительно покивал камердинер. Видимо, именно он заходил утром к ним в спальню, потому что не отводил взгляда от него еще с того момента, как Баки сел за стол. Теперь же вопросы сходства можно было обьяснить попытками вдовствующего герцога скрасить свои вечера.

Матушка Баки умерла много лет назад от горячки, когда самому омеге не было и трех лет. Об этом знали все. И если внебрачные связи при живом партнере осуждались и порицались, то к вдовцам у людей не было вопросов. Каждый справлялся с утратой как мог.  
Хотя сам Баки сомневался, что смог бы лечь с кем-то в постель, случись что с его супругом после долгих лет совместной жизни.

— Интересно, у короля бастарды есть? — начал вслух размышлять Баки, «задумчиво» помешивая похлебку. — Или хотя бы фаворитки. Я слышал, что у всех знатных господ, не связанных ни с кем, есть любовники и любовницы.

— Ты это брось, Джейми. Король наш весь в делах. Вон, Морис подтвердить может, — строго прервал размышления омеги молчащий до этого виночерпий, так же бывший поваром. Прервал, и тут же сам хохотнул: — Так что соперников у твоего хозяина нет. Вот предыдущий хозяин — тот совсем диким был, по молодости особенно.

Баки только улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Это он и сам знал, но получить подтверждение было до странного приятно.  
На этом можно было бы доесть и распрощаться. Барнс узнал все, что хотел (и даже больше), составил впечатление практически о каждом из слуг и сделал нужные выводы. Даже наметил план бесед с каждым. Приятно все-таки, когда слуги так верны хозяину. Но мирное размышление прервал смурный голос управляющего:

— Предыдущий хозяин любовников в Северный замок ссылал. Этот, дай Всевышний, посовестливее будет.

Старожилы тут же притихли. Видимо, разговоры о Северном замке были не в почете среди слуг. Решив не рисковать, Баки пожал плечами, быстро доел и распрощался.  
А после, уже отмокая в горячей воде, думал: почему только одно упоминание об этом замке в миг разрушило легкую атмосферу в помещении? Что-то не то было в этом всем. Ну ссылал Александр любовников туда. Так вроде бы ж и сам потом к ним ездил. Ужасно, конечно, но на фоне его тирании — почти прилично.

Что-то тут не то.

* * * *

Звуки ссоры были слышны еще в коридоре. Зычный бас Тора эхом отбивался от стен и уносился едва ли не до самой лестницы, но разобрать слова Баки удалось только стоя на пороге. Как и ожидалось, альфа вовсю распекал младшего.

— Локи, как ты мог?! — чуть ли не рычал он.

Его брат на это только глаза закатил. Даже от книги не оторвался, хотя явно не читал. Слишком погруженным был его взгляд. Видимо, не так уж ему и плевать на негодование брата.  
Брюс, не пойми как вообще попавший сюда, увлеченно рассматривал старый свиток, явно чувствуя себя неуютно от крика Тора. Но и уходить — не уходил. Не то чтобы Баки мог винить его; альфы умели сердиться так, что прижимало всех, а если они впадали в ярость, то успокоить их было очень сложно. И оставлять его наедине с источником этой ярости было попросту опасно.

Конечно, альфа никогда не навредит своей семье. Даже незнакомые омеги подсознательно вызывали желание защитить, а не навредить. Разве что во время войны, когда на поле боя все пахли железом и кровью, они были равны.

Альфа, в мирной жизни убивший омегу так или иначе, словом или делом, в итоге попросту сходил с ума.

Но даже с учетом этого всего, оставлять Тора и Локи наедине не хотелось. Если омега еще как-то держал себя в руках (пусть и у него явно терпение было на исходе), то альфа даже не думал успокаиваться. Напротив, с каждым словом только больше распалялся:

— Ты думал о наших родителях?! А о своем будущем?! — негодовал он. — Да посмотри же ты на меня! Бесстыжие глаза твои, как ты вообще решился?! 

Локи молчал. Вот только и Баки, и Брюс, на вопросительный взгляд Барнса едва заметно дернувший головой, заметили, как постепенно сжимались его губы в тонкую линию, а взгляд становился все темнее и осмысленнее. Пламя в камине беспокойно шевелилось, и Брюс посматривал еще и в его сторону, явно готовый в любой момент предотвращать пожар. Он был лекарем, но заставить огонь замереть и удержать, пока пламя не потушат, было вполне в его силах.

Тор, тем временем, от обвинений перешел к странной жалости, явно не понимая, что роет себе могилу. И не только себе, стоит признаться. Да что там, он был так захвачен собственными эмоциям, что даже не заметил ни появившегося в комнате Баки, ни подошедшего вскоре за ним (не иначе как на крики пришел) Стива.  
Роджерс посмотрел на Баки, почему-то тоже не решаясь вмешаться. Барнс невнятно пожал плечами, а Брюс, кажется, наоборот воодушевился из-за появления короля. Может потому, что тот был альфой.

Но Тора уже было не остановить.

— Локи, скажи мне честно: он тебя заставил? — мужчина присел рядом с креслом, в котором сидел уже явно звереющий младший, и попытался заглянуть омеге в глаза. — Чем-то угрожал тебе? Или околдовал? Не бойся, я смогу защитить тебя, просто скажи честно...

И вот где-то здесь Локи не выдержал. Захлопнув книгу и отложив ее на кресло, он поднялся, нависнув над братом. Тор, явно обрадовавшийся, что брат наконец-то начал идти на контакт, тоже поднялся, широко улыбаясь. Баки странным образом начинало казаться, что он либо бессмертный, либо дурак. Либо отчаянно не хотел замечать нависшей угрозы.

— Никто и ни к чему меня не принуждал. И все, что я сделал и что позволил сделать Эн Дви — только мое решение. И ни ты, ни наша семья, не причастны к этому, — тихим голосом обьявил Локи. Но его брата это только снова распалило; Баки почти завидовал тому, как этот альфа умудрялся в долю секунды впадать едва ли не в режим берсерка.

— Ты этой связью опозорил и себя, и нашу семью, — снова зарычал он. Но в глазах у него были почти детская обида и явное непонимание поступка брата.

— То есть по твоему было бы лучше, продай меня отец кому-нибудь? И не говори мне, что этот брак не был бы похож на сделку купли-продажи, — омега предостерегающе поднял руку. Как ни странно, на этот раз Тору хватило сдержанности промолчать. — Меня бы отдали кому-то, кто принес бы нам больше выгоды. И смотри-ка, я просто сам выбрал себе покупателя. Еще и не продешевил, союз с сильным колдуном будет весьма выгоден.

Баки было неловко слушать все это, но еще хуже ему было от понимания, что Локи, по сути, прав. Ведь и его брак всего лишь выгодная для обеих сторон сделка, а совместимость с нежеланным супругом — счастливая случайность, значительно облегчающая жизнь. Во рту появился горький привкус.

Ни Тор, ни Локи, казалось, не замечали эмоций друг друга. Не видели они и того, как явно ранят друг друга всеми этими словами.  
Баки снова переглянулся с Брюсом. Тот наблюдал за происходящим, нахмурившись, и поймав взгляд Барнса, кивнул омеге. Хлопок его ладоней показался пушечным выстрелом в повисшей гнетущей тишине.

— Я вспомнил, — начал он, и от его голоса оба северянина вздрогнули. И будто бы только в этот момент поняли, что всю ссору в комнате были другие люди. Более того, были даже хозяева дома. Тор нахмурился еще сильнее, а Локи явно удерживал себя от того, чтобы сказать еще что-то. Брюс, тем временем, продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало: — Что у меня есть одно срочное дело. Я был бы не против, если бы кто-то мне помог.

Баки мгновенно понял намек:  
— Мы с Локи с удовольствием тебе поможем. К тому же, у меня возникла парочка вопросов по расходным бумагам госпиталя.

Сам Локи, даже если и хотел что-то возразить, попросту не успел. Стив оперативно включился в ситуацию и отвлек Тора, а Брюс и Баки подхватили омегу под руки с обеих сторон и быстро увели прочь из комнаты. А после и вообще из крыла.

* * * *

В итоге Брюс завел их в небольшую пристройку рядом с замком. Домик был уставлен столами с какими-то колбами и склянками, на стенах висели пучки трав. Единственный же стол, на котором стеклянных емкостей не было, был завален бумагами, книгами, амулетами и письменными принадлежностями. У стен в огромных количествах стояли шкафчики с явно забитыми ящиками, над ними висели полки, тоже забитые разной мелочью и не очень.

— Брюс, мне казалось, что ты главный лекарь, — осторожно начал Локи. Ссора с братом явно сильно повлияла на него, но сейчас он с заметным интересом осматривался. Баки отчего-то показалось это хорошим знаком.

— Так и есть, — кивнул колдун, продолжая мягко улыбаться. — Но экспериментирую я здесь. И живу тоже здесь, в основном.

— Разве ты не должен жить... Ну, не знаю, в замке, например? — снова спросил омега. — Или в госпитале.

— Так и есть, — повторил Брюс, усаживая обоих омег по креслам, освобожденным от книг и рукописей. Сам он принялся внимательно осматривать травы, едва касаясь их пальцами. Будто выбирая, что из этих запасов отправится в чай. — Более того, месяцев через шесть я переберусь в замок, поближе к королевским покоям. Будет лучше, если я буду рядом.

Баки икнул. Черт, он ведь и не подумал, что его роды будет принимать именно Брюс. Главный лекарь был, помимо прочего, еще и личным врачом королевской семьи, и именно он помогал появиться на свет будущим наследникам короны.  
Мужчинам-омегам выносить тяжелее, чем женщинам. Так что не было ничего удивительного в решении Брюса перебраться на время беременности младшего супруга поближе к ним. Так он сможет оказать помощь (если, не дай Всевышняя, что-то пойдет не так) намного быстрее.

Колдун рассказывал какую-то расслабляющую ерунду о западных лесах у подножий гор, заваривал чай, выдергивая из пучков со стен стебли и цветки, а потом вдруг спросил:

— Локи, могу я задать нескромный вопрос? Ты и тот колдун — Грандмастер, верно? — действительно разделили постель? Или ты сказал так, просто чтобы позлить брата?

Он не дождался ни кивка, ни ответа, когда спрашивал омегу, а улыбка его при этом вдруг из мягкой превратилась в лукавую, с легкой хитринкой. И будто бесконечное знание в глазах.

Локи явно хотел возмутиться, но в итоге попросту вздохнул.

— Нет, — покачал он головой, принимая чашку. — Я хотел этого, но Эн Дви уговорил меня не торопиться. Я просто... Сплю в его постели, когда приезжаю. Но ничего более.

— Неужели у него не нашлось никакой информации об огненном даре? 

— Даже если и нашлось, он отказался предоставлять ее мне. Сказал, что я не готов, — нахмурился Локи. В его голосе звучала явная обида на избранника. — Вот только я терпеть не мог больше. Я начинаю заклинать огонь неосознанно, простой теории мне уже мало.

— Ты говорил с ним об этом? — вмешался уже Баки, грея пальцы о свою чашку. — Я не думаю, что ты получил бы отказ, попроси помощи прямо, — а потом присмотрелся к омеге и нахмурился: — Подожди, ты получил?

— Эн Дви сказал, что если я не научился держать эту силу в узде и если до сих пор не договорился с собой, помочь он мне может, только затушив огонь.

— Тогда медитируй, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Ты молод, силен, к тому же ты омега. Естественные стихии вам даются лучше, чем альфам, потому что омеги способны подарить жизнь. Вы — источник жизни, такой же, как и Единые Элементы.

Даже если Локи и хотел что-то добавить, он промолчал и глубоко задумался. Видимо, Брюс где-то такого эффекта и добивался, потому что снова мягко улыбнулся, и принялся перебирать бумаги на столе. Наконец обнаружив то, что он (как оказалось) искал, колдун протянул лист омеге и кивнул на письменные принадлежности, стоящие в углу стола.  
На мгновение Баки показалось, что Локи сожжет всю пристройку в порыве эмоций. Но тот быстро взял себя в руки и отложил пустой лист себе на колени.

— Ладно, я понял, — махнул он рукой. — Напишу ему, сегодня же. Ваше Величество, надеюсь, у тебя день прошел получше?

Баки вздохнул. День, может, и хорошо прошел, но вот вечера он несколько страшился. А о вчерашней ночи и вовсе вспоминать не хотел.  
Но то ли чай так повлиял на его разум, то ли общее напряжение и собственная нервозность, да только уже через несколько минут пространных обьяснений он убрал чашку в сторону и вкратце рассказал, как закончился вчерашний вечер: обьятия, много поцелуев, жар снаружи и внутри...

— И мы просто _уснули_!

Брюс, до этого кивавший и помешивающий чай у себя в чашке, поперхнулся наконец-то опробованным напитком. Локи отчаянно пытался не смеяться (что получалось у него, откровенно говоря, не очень), и Баки не то чтобы мог его винить. Ему и самому было достаточно смешно из-за окончания вчерашней ночи.  
И, к глубочайшему разочарованию в себе и великому удивлению, неоправданно обидно.

— Милый, это плохо, — выразил свое мнение наконец откашлявшийся Брюс. — Тебе ради собственного комфорта в дальнейшем нужно это сделать.

— Течка только через два месяца. Время есть, — попытался оправдаться Баки, но колдун вдруг нахмурился.

— Два месяца — это намного меньше, чем ты думаешь. Да и чем раньше вы это сделаете, тем лучше. Для тебя же лучше.

Баки захватило странное уныние.

Течка омеги провоцировала альфу, его организм, на гон. Самостоятельно он длился около двух-трех дней, но ради омеги организм подстраивался под его цикл. Чтобы альфа мог провести пару через все дни, превратив агонию сладкой пытки в глубокое удовольствие. Чтобы не дал сойти с ума от бесконечного хождения на грани наслаждения, а толкнул за нее и плавно поймал.  
Связь до течки омеги помогала организмам пары подстроиться друг под друга. Исключений не было, даже для совместимых партнеров. Для них, скорее, облегчением была помощь запахов при отсутствии эмоциональной близости. Возможность раствориться в подходящем аромате, закрыть глаза и просто плыть в этом жаре, высоко ценилась их миром.

Вчера у него почти получилось. И Баки даже начинал сомневаться, что виной тому было вино. Или, по крайней мере, не только вино.

— Хотя бы ночуйте вместе, — «сжалился» над ним Брюс, явно видя все его внутренние метания. — Без особой близости. Простых обьятий ночью будет достаточно.

«А там, глядишь, и сами до секса дойдут, — мысленно добавил он, подливая омегам чай и подавив рвущийся наружу тяжелый вздох. — Как же все-таки сложно со знатными людьми».

* * * *

Почти весь свой день Стив провел в зале заседаний. Сначала долго разговаривал с оставшимися ради сегодняшней аудиенции со вчера аристократами, потом разбирал вместе с Тони бумаги, после, уже в кабинете, советовался с Пеппер по поводу новых законов, потом вернулся в зал заседаний ради обеда с теми же аристократами и совещания с ними же...  
А стоило высвободиться на несколько минут, как перерыв был прерван руганью Тора с его младшим братом.

Стив был удивлен уже этим фактом (хотя помнил рассказы альфы, что они и раньше часто ссорились), но еще больше был удивлен тем, что Тор злился на брата не потому, что тот сделал или не сделал чего-то, а потому что не посоветовался ни с кем. Узнал он об этом уже после ссоры, когда Брюс увел обоих омег, а сам Стив остался наедине с Тором.  
Северяне такие странные.

Освободиться в полной мере ему удалось только к ужину. Тор в зал вовсе не явился, Локи был несколько бледнее обычного, но в общем спокоен. Брюс, на которого вопросительно глянула Наташа, неопределенно дернул плечами.

Баки сидел напротив и задумчиво ел, явно пребывая мыслями где-то вдалеке. Он даже не слышал, как его звали, так и продолжая ужинать.  
И уже во время десерта будто бы проснулся, повернувшись к Пеппер, чтобы уговориться о встрече с младшими поколениями омег. Честно говоря, Стив был не сильно в восторге от того, что в состав фрейлин его супруга будет входить местная знать, но необходимость этого шага понимал и принимал. Куда деваться-то? Так же некуда, как и с будущей близостью.

Стив понимал, что через год у них с супругом будет достаточно сильная эмоциональная связь, чтобы назвать друг друга возлюбленными. Потому что будем честны: альфа и омега, совместимые запахами, да еще и с ребенком… Все это буквально спровоцирует их обоих.  
Но то через год. А сейчас они были знакомы всего два дня. Да еще и оба явно боялись близости. Стив не сомневался в себе и в том, что он сможет это сделать, но насиловать омегу не хотел. А даже мнимое согласие он считал насилием.

Избежать всего этого было невозможно. Ждать до течки тоже не стоило; мать Стива была врачевательницей и поведала сыну некоторые тайны этого дела. Как минимум важность близкой связи между альфой и омегой он осознавал.

Что ж, остается только надеяться, что Баки услышит его после ужина.

* * * *

Баки услышал.

Более того, оказалось, что он днем тоже озаботился этим вопросом.

Они шли до коридора с их покоями вместе, пожелав всем спокойной ночи и решив не засиживаться сегодня после ужина. И, не сговариваясь, вместе зашли в покои Стива, усаживаясь на диван.  
Стив не то чтобы не знал, как начать... Ладно, он не знал. Можно было бы прямо спросить все, предложить решения, но враз сделалось слишком жарко и неловко говорить о подобном. Так открыто. Когда рядом сидел не менее смущенный супруг. 

— Так... Как прошел твой день? — все-таки начал Стив. Начать разговор с чего-то отдаленного, мало относящегося к общей теме, показалось хорошей идеей.

— Неплохо. Разведал обстановку, составил для себя список дел на завтра. И на ближайшую неделю. Ознакомлюсь со штатом слуг, поговорю с каждым отдельно, возможно, найму еще нескольких человек. Планирую закончить с этим до конца недели, — охотно ответил Баки. — Потом нужно будет собрать на званый обед младшее поколение знати.

— Хочешь собрать свое окружение? — зачем-то уточнил Стив, чуть нахмурившись.

— Да.

— Тогда ты должен знать...

— Я в курсе, — махнул рукой омега. — Я планировал обсудить с тобой лояльность некоторых Домóв завтра.

Стив кивнул и снова замолчал. Всевышний, да какого беса он вообще тянет? Раньше начнут, раньше закончат. Всего-то сделать глубокий вдох и прямо спросить:

— Баки, нам нужно поговорить!

И услышать одновременно с этим:

— Стив, нам нужно поговорить!

Чувствуя, как к скулам приливает жар, он смотрел, как алеют щеки омеги. Стив неловко кашлянул, потом снова глубоко вдохнул. Ладно, ладно, в конце концов, это разговор об их будущей жизни. Можно и небольшое усилие над собой сделать.  
Но только он открыл рот, чтобы предложить Баки сказать первым, как тот его опередил:

— Давай ты.

— Хорошо, — все-таки кивнул Стив, заторможено помолчав с минуту. — Баки, как я уже говорил, я думаю, нам стоит обсудить некоторые подробности нашей жизни. Твоя течка и наша близость... Я хотел бы знать, сможешь ли ты вообще _позволить_ мне.

— У меня выбора нет, тебе не кажется? — чуть улыбнулся Баки. — Я искал сегодня информацию на эту тему. Так вот, может, стоит для начала попросту приучить себя друг к другу? Хотя бы ночевать в одной постели. А там, глядишь...

— Хорошо, я согласен, — даже не стал пытаться спорить Стив. — И как на счет прикосновений? Обьятия? Может быть, есть зоны, которых я касаться не должен?

Баки хотел ответить сразу, но будто оборвал себя. Хах, Стив мог представить, что сказал бы омега; небось что-то вроде: «Должен ли я запрещать тебе, раз мы супруги?»  
Все же омега из высших сословий, даже не смотря на военную службу, получает соответствующее воспитание. Покорность, ласка, много улыбок и тепло — это все хорошо, конечно, но Стив хотел бы себе в мужья человека, а не мягкую игрушку.

— Пожалуй... Я не против объятий, — наконец начал говорить Баки, выдергивая Стива из мыслей. — Мы все равно будем спать в ночных одеждах, верно? Но постарайся не касаться живота и бедер без лишней необходимости, хорошо? И... — замялся он.

— Между бедер, — попытался альфа помочь. Улыбнувшись на благодарный кивок, он тихо рассмеялся: — Баки, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься быть хорошим омегой в глазах людей, но здесь только мы. Стесняться нечего, можешь ругаться, если чувствуешь потребность, и говорить «непристойные» слова.

— Никогда не понимал, почему нам нельзя называть член «членом», а секс «сексом», — тут же фыркнул омега. Стив только рассмеялся. Если бы он сам знал.

Атмосфера между ними явно стала легче. Расслабившийся Баки улыбался, смотрел серыми глазами и выглядел как кто-то, готовый к переговорам.  
Стива это странным образом радовало. Кто бы мог подумать, что можно сделать стену между ними не такой прочной только благодаря негласному договору о несоблюдении некоторых правил этикета? Знал бы, так еще в первый же вечер уговорился с омегой об этом.

— Хорошо, хоть с чем-то мы решили, — кивнул Стив. — Но нам еще нужно обсудить твою течку и беременность.

Омега при этих словах заметно погрустнел, но отрицать что-то и заканчивать разговор не спешил.

— Беременность для меня будет сложнее, чем для женщины. Будет разумно, если ты... Поставишь метку, — запнулся Баки. Скулы его при этом очаровательно загорелись едва заметным румянцем. — До моей течки примерно два месяца, поэтому постарайся быть в замке в это время.

— Оставаться в городе в ближайшие два месяца, я понял, — повторил Стив и кивнул, игнорируя повторенное Барнсом «в замке». — В любом случае, в июле будет мой День Рождения, а за месяц я вряд ли успею куда-то уехать.

— Не недооценивай силу правительственной ответственности, — хмуро осадил его Баки.

— Прости. Так получается... Сегодня ночуем у меня? — омега икнул и бросил на него горящий взгляд. И (ура!) кивнул, одергивая рукава дуплета. — Мне приказать подготовить купальню или ты пойдешь к себе?

— Мне в любом случае нужно переодеться в ночные одежды, так что пойду к себе, — покачал головой Баки. — Лучше прикажи сильнее растопить камин в спальне. Я легко замерзаю.

Стив решил не упоминать, что переодеться его супруг мог и здесь, поэтому просто улыбнулся и согласно кивнул, поднимаясь одновременно с омегой. Тот выглядел скорее уставшим, чем напряженным, и это казалось хорошим знаком.  
Уже сидя в кровати в ожидании партнера, Стив подумал, что разговор был достаточно продуктивным. По крайней мере, они обсудили ближайшие действия и планы. А еще смогли договориться, как сделать нужду заниматься сексом (долой сотни синонимов и метафор!) более терпимой — это было действительно хорошо.

Баки не заставил долго ждать. Вошел в спальню, держа в руках небольшую книгу и ленту для волос, в накинутом поверх ночных одежд халате, который снял перед тем, как устроиться рядом с мужем. Мягкий весенний аромат приятно разбавлял терпкость запаха одинокого альфы, так что Стив даже не заметил, как начал засыпать.  
Зато это заметил омега. Он убрал книгу и лег рядом, задув свечи у постели. Стив осторожно обнял его под грудью, помня, что трогать живот не стоит; Баки благодарно проворчал что-то, погладив пальцами ладонь прижавшегося сзади мужа.

«По итогу, — думал Баки, засыпая в горячих руках и плотном одеяле запаха, — Этот день прошел спокойнее, чем я думал»

И пусть дальше им обоим наверняка будет сложнее, вдвоем удержаться будет легче.  
Доброй ему ночи.

* * * *

_Локи в который раз перечитал письмо, растянувшееся на целый свиток, и вздохнул. Он переписывал его несколько раз, пока не нашел наилучшего варианта. И как бы ему не хотелось заувалировать извинение, самым лаконичным и емким в итоге оказалось обычное «Прости меня» в окончании письма._  
 _Боясь, что к утру вся его решительность испарится, он подошел к окну и сосредоточился. Мягкое зеленое свечение охватило свернутую бумагу и унесло прочь, к адресату._

Седовласый мужчина в ярких одеждах открыл глаза и со вздохом покачал головой:  
— Что ж ты у меня такой беспокойный, золотце...

Не дожидаясь ответа от верной, но глуповатой стражницы, он махнул ей рукой и отправился в спальню. Его ждет долгий путь, и выспаться перед этим лишним не будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хлебодар и виночерпий — это старинные должности в средневековом замке. Первый отвечал за кладовые (где хранился не только хлеб, сыр, специи и т.д, но и столовые приборы), второй за подвалы с вином, элем и пивом (хотя я подозреваю, что где-то там же хранились крупы или мясо).  
> Вообще, в средневековом королевском доме даже лошадьми занимался аристократ высокого ранга, который помимо этого был приближенным и/или являлся советником государя (и беззастенчиво этим пользовался), но я решила, что не нужна в этой работе настолько сильная созависимость слоев.
> 
> О, и да, теперь у нас официально присутствует побочный пейринг Грандмастер/Локи.


	6. Глава 5

— Его Величество так любит Младшего Супруга, — шептала горничная подруге, стоя с ней в коридоре, у окна.

— Воистину так, утром я помогала подготовить купальню в королевских покоях, так вот Младший Супруг ночевал не у себя. Он вышел из спальни Его Величества, зевая, — ответила ей подруга, хихикая. — И выглядел он так, будто Его Величество всю ночь…

Обе девушки снова захихикали, а Баки, стоящий за углом, закатил глаза. Ну конечно он выглядел взъерошенным и сонным. Его дорогой супруг, кажется, наконец-то научился расслабляться рядом с ним, и теперь тискал его по ночам, как любимую игрушку. А утром тыкался холодным носом в шею и твердым членом в бедро, сам того не понимая; урчал что-то (не иначе как на каком-то альфячьем языке), периодически зовя по имени. И Баки, со странным трепетом внутри, прижимался ближе, урчал в ответ самым горлом и гладил по голове.  
Всего-то чуть больше недели понадобилось для такого. Даже стыдно немного, что они так быстро сдались.

Их вечера были наполнены теплом и разговорами. Уставший за день Стив ложился почти сразу, приобняв мужа и ткнувшись носом ему в бедро. Баки вообще заметил у него странную тягу к этой части его тела: он часто смотрел на них, чуть наклонив голову, а засыпая, быстро приобрел привычку поглаживать ладонью. А однажды Баки и вовсе нашел на столе супруга нарисованный на скорую руку (и все равно удивительно подробный) набросок собственного портрета.  
Он понял это по едва заметному шраму в месте, куда раньше угодила отравленная стрела, и по нескольким родинкам на спине. Баки даже помнил то утро: он только начал оставаться в покоях напротив собственных, и никак не мог одеться так, чтобы не просыпаться из-за жара от тела Стива. И в ту ночь устал от этого настолько, что снял ночную рубаху. А утром отчаянно краснел под внимательным взглядом, когда потягивался и садился. Штаны были тонкими, и в такой позе обтянули его бедра, как вторая кожа.

Все это было любовно прорисовано на листе в его руках. И размашистая подпись на обороте, с датой: «Мой милый супруг и утренний свет».

Мой милый супруг.

Горничные уже давно ушли, а Баки все стоял за углом, прикрыв глаза. На скулы наполз предательски яркий румянец.

Он был бы готов признать, что чувствует физическое влечение к этому человеку. Запах Стива окружал его и согревал, как пуховое одеяло холодной зимой, а сам альфа в своих руках хранил такую силу, что мог бы гору с его пути убрать (причем буквально).  
Баки был силен, но не настолько. И такой контраст странно будоражил, горячил тело. А душу будоражили взгляды. Тихий шепот перед сном и мягкое утробное урчание по утрам. Жар за спиной, нежные взгляды…

Признать душевную близость было слишком тяжело.

Тело опалило жаром, и Баки не сумел сдержать постыдный всхлип, тут же зажимая свой рот ладонью.  
Ужасно. Он думал, что знание итога равно готовности к нему, но как же он ошибался! Как бы еще течка раньше срока не пришла. Хотя этому он бы точно не удивился, нет. Только не после такой провокации собственного организма. Может, стоит проявить сегодня немного инициативы? Прижаться поближе, например. Или хотя бы уложить ладонь альфы себе на живот.

Учитывая, что с самого начала Баки просил его не касаться этой области, это ведь можно будет считать намеком? Верно?

И лечь сегодня лицом к нему. Возможно, поцеловать на ночь… Нет, это уж точно плохая идея. В прошлый раз они едва не переступили черту, пусть и уснули в итоге из-за алкоголя.  
Но ведь им все равно придется это делать. Целовать друг друга и касаться, причем не только для поглаживаний, но и… Всевышняя, даже думать об этом стыдно. Что с ним не так? Он взрослый человек, большинство его ровесников-омег в этом возрасте уже минимум с одним ребенком. Аристократы заключали помолвки омег, как только те вступали в брачный возраст — то есть, практически сразу после первой течки.

Баки казалось, что его мысли разрывают его на части. Он будто бы и хотел близости с мужем, но одновременно боялся даже думать об этом дальше простой теории. Реальность всегда отличается от ожиданий, это Баки уже давно уяснил. Да взять хотя бы его замужество — он ведь до последнего ждал только страданий и тоски от своего брака, а что получил в итоге? Совместимого с ним альфу, в своей заботе похожего на взволнованного щенка (серьезно, Баки боялся даже думать, каких пределов достигнет эта забота, когда он забеременеет).  
Может, сейчас будет тоже самое? Ведь он, в сущности, боится перенервничать и все испортить; но стоит ли сейчас думать об этом, учитывая, как успокаивает его запах в спальне Стива? Когда он приходит туда, уставший после тяжелого дня, то погружается в терпкий аромат, как в мягкие объятия. Даже после горячей ванны так расслабиться не получается.

Перестало получаться.

Глубоко вдохнув и помотав головой, Баки решительно пошел дальше, на ходу вспоминая список дел. Ему предстояло наконец-то утвердить список гостей для чаепития и начать подготовку к этой встрече. Пеппер будет в «восторге».

* * * *

Неделя выдалась муторной, но продуктивной. Баки успел перезнакомиться со всеми слугами (коих в общей сложности оказалось непростительно мало для такого огромного замка), дать расчёт нескольким служанкам и перевести пару человек на другие места.  
Даже странно было, что до него никто не озаботился добором людей. Баки знал, что первым делом Стив дал расчёт всем, кто был не готов продолжать работать в замке, и мог понять, почему он не берет новых людей. Только сам Стив видимо не понимал, что так осложняет работу всем оставшимся слугам и существенно замедляет жизнь замка. Так что Баки был не удивлен, когда несколько горничных попросили увольнения. Люди попросту не справлялись. И пусть одна из них выходила замуж и уходила, потому что планировала посвятить себя семье, остальные хотели отдыха.

Новых слуг Баки планировал нанять как минимум двадцать душ, чтобы в штате прислуги было хотя бы восемь десятков человек. И хотя по-хорошему для такого огромного здания нужна минимум полторы сотни, часть замка не использовалась даже Александром. Стиву и подавно столько места не нужно было, как сказал он Баки в один из вечеров. Даже с учетом личных слуг Баки, приехавших с ним, и его будущего штата фрейлин, места в замке все равно было чрезмерно много. И настолько же мало было людей.

По итогу сейчас в замке было плюс-минус семьдесят слуг. Баки был собой доволен; хозяйство резко пошло вверх, а слуги выглядели бодрее и энергичнее уже сейчас.

— Ваше Величество, граф Сомерсет слабый союзник, — Пеппер сидела рядом и просматривала списки, периодически поднимая взгляд на него. Во время работы она принципиально обращалась и к нему, и к Стиву по титулам, оправдывая это тем, что так легче разделять работу и отдых. В чем-то Баки был с ней согласен. — Вы уверены, что есть смысл приглашать его сына?

— Пригласить стоит всех более-менее знатных людей, хотя бы для того, чтобы попросту отдать дань уважения, — покачал омега головой. — К тому же, я буду выбирать приближенных не только по состоянию их семьи, но и по личностным качествам. А если его сын попадет в мой ближний круг, это существенно повысит его статус среди знати.

Пеппер удовлетворенно кивнула. 

Ей нравился муж друга; в отличие от Стива, привыкшего к довольно аскетичному образу жизни, Баки с самого детства учился руководить порядком в большом доме. И Стив — глупый упрямый альфа — с завидной легкостью позволил ему это, тогда как и Пеппер, и остальные его друзья получили твердый отказ.  
Возможно потому, что Стив не хотел нагружать их еще больше. Это было бы очень в его стиле (да и легко читалось в его глазах).

Из-за всех забот, у нее и Тони практически не оставалось времени друг на друга, особенно в первые дни. Но сейчас, с течением недель и распределением порядка, легче стало всем. Появилась возможность высыпаться, ежедневные дела уже не отнимали каждую минуту, а форс-мажоры и неприятные поправки в расписании сошли практически на ноль.  
Радовало и то, что королевская чета нашла общий язык практически с первого дня. Мир между хозяевами был залогом мира во всем доме. А слухи, ходившие среди слуг, что «Молодые господа каждую ночь», только укрепляли их в глазах остальных, как счастливую пару молодоженов.

Насколько правдой это было — Пеппер не знала. И не то чтобы это ее касалось. Но, судя по их взглядам и неловким касаниям во время дружеских вечеров (на подобии того, который был в день королевской свадьбы), все даже если таковым не являлось, то к этому шло.

— Пеппер, а вы с Тони… Нет, ничего, забудь, — начал неуверенно говорить Баки, но быстро прервал себя и помотал головой.

— Мы с Тони?.. — омега вскинула изящную бровь. Баки снова помотал головой, бормоча что-то о близости, и попытался снова поговорить о Сомерсете, но тут уже Пеппер ухватилась за сказанные ненароком слова: — Тебе… нужна помощь? О, подожди, Стив делает тебе больно?! Милый, тебе стоило сказать об этом ему сразу, а не спрашивать совета у меня…

— Нет же! — прикрикнул смущенный Баки. И добавил уже тише: — Прости. Нет. Все хорошо. Добавь в список дочь виконта Корье.

Пеппер кивнула, даже занесла руку над бумагой, но замерла и тяжело вздохнула.  
— Ваше Величество, дочери виконта три года.

Баки нервно икнул.

Пеппер смотрела на него испепеляющим взглядом, вскинув сначала одну бровь, а после вторую, для усиления эффекта.  
Ситуация становилась все более неловкой, так что Баки, в конце концов, вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Мне страшно, ясно? Мне страшно.

— И? Чего ты боишься? — омега убрала все в сторону и подошла ближе.

— Близости с мужем, — практически сквозь зубы выдавил Баки.

Пеппер озадаченно моргнула, потом посмотрела на Баки и снова моргнула.

— Ага, — наконец-то выдала она, кивнув. — Что ж, тебе в любом случае придется обговорить это со Сти… Подожди, — вдруг остановилась она. — Вы что, все еще не?..

— Хорошо, плохой разговор, давай дальше. Семейство графа Гарриони?.. Что за фамилия вообще? — Баки нахмурился и внимательно вчитался в лист с именами.

— Гарцони, он выходец с земель южных соседей, — рефлекторно поправила его Пеппер, и тут же махнула раздраженно рукой. Длинный рукав ее плаща взлетел, из-за чего она стала чем-то похожа на птицу. — Не переводи тему! Баки, как вы оба могли? Вернее сказать, не могли. Уму непостижимо.

— Пеппер, — вздохнул Баки, и посмотрел на омегу такими глазами, что злиться на него резко расхотелось. Зато захотелось пожалеть. — Мне страшно. Я этого хочу, но я боюсь. Я не могу расслабиться.

Пеппер вздохнула и свернула бумаги, откладывая. Разговор предстоял долгий, муторный и стыдный.

* * * *

Если Пеппер что и поняла в процессе, так это то, что стоит распространить книги о секс-просвещении. Потому что если у сына герцога такие пробелы в знаниях, то что уж говорить о глухих селах и деревнях!  
Сама она была горожанкой, а вопросом интимной близости особо никогда не озабочивалась (хотя и изучила его в свое время). Ее муж, напротив, имел большой опыт в этом. Слишком уж пылкий мужчина, да еще и кузнец-механик с известной фамилией. Что уж говорить о его заговоренных на удачу мечах: не каждому доступных, но верно служащих хозяевам. Их владельцы никогда не проигрывали на поле боя.

«В любом случае, — мрачно думала она, отпаивая Баки водой, — С этим надо что-то делать»

Как оказалось, представления о супружеской близости у юного короля были самые поверхностные, и ограничивались простым знанием что и куда.  
Признаться, Пеппер даже была разочарована. Почему-то ей казалось, что их северные соседи, за счет больших связей с внешним миром, более просвещены обо всем этом. Тому же Александру, к примеру, подобные знания среди людей были попросту невыгодны — ему нужна была высокая рождаемость. Он правил очень длительное время: взойдя на трон в семнадцать после смерти отца, был лишен головы практически пятьдесят лет спустя. Война длилась практически все это время; открытой она стала около двадцати восьми лет назад.

Пеппер было двадцать пять лет, ее мужу — тридцать четыре. Они были вместе шесть лет и только сейчас смогли заключить брак на законных основаниях; Тони был в ссылке последние восемь лет.

Александр постепенно снижал права омег и женщин, пытаясь свести их к одному единственному праву — праву быть хранителями дома. На деле же он не хотел, чтобы потенциальные инкубаторы для новых солдат занимались чем-либо еще, помимо беременности, родов и воспитания.  
Даже Пеппер часто слышала, как омеги-женщины жаловались, на слишком скорую после родов беременность. Омеги-мужчины получали хотя бы месяц «отдыха»; их тела позволяли зачать только во время течки.

— Мне кажется, мы все упустили очень важную деталь, — наконец сказала Пеппер, покачав головой.

— Какую?

— Образование. В городах еще хоть что-то есть, но в деревнях школы, если они есть вообще, маленькие. И материалы там устаревшие, — хмуро ответила она Баки, одновременно доставая чистую бумагу. Ее рука быстро запорхала над ней, выводя что-то чернилами.

— Я мог бы заняться этим, — Пеппер отложила перо и внимательно посмотрела на Баки. Тот, кажется, быстро приходил в себя и теперь пытался снова войти в роль Младшего Супруга короля. Человека, который и должен был покровительствовать театру, музыке и образованию. — У отца были специальные люди для того, чтобы заниматься этим, но… — он дернул плечами и улыбнулся.

Пеппер понятливо кивнула. Отлично, осталось утвердить наконец-то список приглашенных, и тогда она сможет приступить к составлению плана. Судя по глазам Баки, его план на остаток дня был где-то таким же.

* * * *

— Ну что, ты… Сделаешь это? — шепнул Стив, поглаживая мужа по спине. Омега уже был раздет практически до нижних одежд, все, что осталось на нем помимо этого — штаны.

— Если ты позволишь, — шепнул Баки в ответ.

Его муж был не лучше; единственное отличие составляло то, что на альфе все еще оставался расстегнутый дуплет. Баки положил руки ему на плечи, опуская одежду и оставляя супруга наравне с собой, бесстыдно открытым, но спрятанным одновременно.  
Стыдно, жарко — тело Стива грело получше любого огня. И уж точно получше, чем холодные ступни Локи под боком.

— Я один это вижу как-то не так? — спросил тот, будто почувствовав, что Баки думает о его ногах.

— Не один, — фыркнула Наташа. Она была самой одетой из всех (помимо Брюса, который отказался от игры и теперь посмеивался над происходящим). Лишилась плаща в самом начале игры и одного сапога, и теперь ловко обыгрывала всех. — Вы двое можете взаимодействовать без интимного подтекста?

— Прости, Наташа, — со смешком извинился Стив, вытаскивая руки из рукавов и откладывая дуплет к остальной своей одежде.

Они играли в карты, уже будучи порядком навеселе. Изначально идея принадлежала объявившемуся наконец Тору. Оказалось, что все эти несколько дней он постигал смысл жизни и успокаивался, пытаясь понять, как реагировать на такие новости от брата. Решив, что лучшей идеей будет просто поговорить с ним снова (на этот раз спокойно), он вернулся обратно в замок. И уже тут узнал, что Локи «вроде как приврал о некоторых подробностях».  
Теперь Тор сидел на некотором расстоянии от брата, явно не зная, как с ним разговаривать, но и открытой злости не показывал. Наоборот, взбодрился после бутылки вина, и предложил сыграть в карты. «Как в старые-добрые», — рассмеялся он.

Сначала играли на выбывание. Потом, по мере увеличения количества выпитого алкоголя, на действие или правдивый факт. И вот теперь они все были пьяны в достаточной мере, чтобы играть на раздевание.  
По итогу самыми одетыми из игравших были Наташа и Пеппер, отставшая от нее всего на один сапог. Дальше шли Локи и Тони (бывшие на одном уровне), потом Тор. И вот последними были Баки и Стив, проигравший только что.

Локи вообще практически лежал на диване рядом с Баки, умудрившись втиснуться между ним и подлокотником, и теперь совал холодные ступни под бок омеги, игнорируя его ворчание. И агрессивно не замечая брата, с его попытками заговорить.

— Так, все. Я предлагаю расходиться, — сказала Пеппер, потягиваясь и зевая. — Уже поздно, а завтра немало дел. Причем у нас всех.

Спорить с ней никто не стал.

В итоге Стив и Баки ввалились в покои альфы, на ходу роняя одежду. А после Баки и вовсе завалился на диван.  
— Стив, я такой пьяный, — проворчал он, смеясь. — Вот зачем мы так напились?

— Чтобы расслабиться? — дернул альфа плечами, тоже посмеиваясь. — В любом случае, пошли в постель.

— Не-а. Подними меня и уложи в кровать, — пьяно хихикая, Баки потянул руки к мужу.

— Восхитительно.

Ворча в притворном возмущении, Стив все-таки поднял пьяного супруга. Тот издал восхищенный вопль, будто не ожидал, что альфа действительно сделает это.  
А Стив тем временем вздохнул, держа хихикающего мужа за руку, покачал головой и поднял омегу на руки. Тот снова издал полный детского восторга вопль, обнимая руками за шею и тычась губами в щеку. Стив почти чувствовал, как омега у него в руках урчал; видел, как подрагивало горло, и как Баки довольно жмурился. Явно пригрелся в горячих объятиях.

— Стив, в кровать?

— Конечно, — кивнул он. Омега снова довольно заулыбался и что-то забормотал. 

К своему стыду, Стив не сильно прислушивался к этому бормотанию. В конце концов, мало ли, что скажет пьяный супруг? Но уже очень скоро понял, что такое решение было ошибочным: омега, уложенный в кровать, ухватил его за рукава, да так крепко, что буквально свалил на себя.  
Стив ошарашенно моргнул. Да уж, за эти дни он и забыл, что у герцога тоже в руках сила есть, причем не маленькая. Он помнил, что его муж не трепетная омежка, но когда за дневными заботами видишься с партнером утром и вечером (потому что даже за обедом не всегда получалось пересечься), то как-то забываешь о деталях.

— Баки, что ты? — чуть улыбнулся Стив, посмотрев в глаза напротив.

Баки смотрел на него сосредоточенным, насупленным взглядом. На секунду стало не по себе — вдруг он таки сказал что-то важное, а Стив не услышал?  
Но потом омега зажмурился, снова что-то пробормотал (и на этот раз Стив разобрать уже попросту не смог, хоть и честно пытался) (может, это северное наречие?) и обнял его, прижимая к себе. Горячее дыхание куда-то в шею, осторожные касания губами — альфы не открывают горло перед другими, но в спальне, наедине и для своего омеги… Только так.

Только так.

Баки ненавязчиво бормотал что-то, пощипывал губами кожу шеи, а Стив, кажется, понял, чего именно добивается его супруг.  
Стив, в принципе, был не против. Его тянуло к Баки; тот пах весенней сладостью и нежностью, расцветом и перерождением, и Стив так хотел окунуться в этот запах, что хоть плачь. Нырнуть в эту сладость, искупаться и набрать полные легкие этого запаха.

Почему-то казалось (и хотелось), что Баки относится к терпкому запаху альфы так же.

Почему-то казалось (и хотелось), что потом, во время беременности, весь замок наполнится этим мягким ароматом, смешанным с легкими молочными нотками — признак того, что омега на сносях.

Из горла вырвался странный скулеж, стоило только представить себе это.

Совместимость — это благословение Всевышних. Они собирают идеальные пары, как пазлы, и следят за их жизнью особенно чутко, защищая от бед. Складывающиеся ароматы помогают найти друг друга, дарят утешение и тепло, _сближают_ партнеров. Переплавляют даже самых несовместимых людей в две идеально подходящие фигурки.  
Такие пары не были редкостью. Альфы и омеги встречались по мановению судьбы, по случайности или нет, и оставались вместе _до самого конца._

Стив знал о таком. Его матушка была бетой; про отца он не мог ничего сказать, но знал, что родители любили друг друга слишком сильно. И знал, что если бы не он, матушка не нашла бы в себе сил выдержать ссылку. И пусть прожила она в итоге не так уж и много, но Стив успел достигнуть того возраста, когда мог заботиться о себе самостоятельно.  
Еще один такой пример: Тони и Пеппер. Раньше он видел их мельком в Долине, потом часто видел Пеппер в городе (и чувствовал огромное воодушевление от этого; омега в структурах на тот момент была сродни чуду). И уже после, вернувшись в ставшую родной Долину не хилым непонятно чем, а сильным альфой, он обнаружил этих двоих в доме Тони, с явно устоявшимся бытом.

Говорили, что и Александр женился на совместимой с ним омеге. Потому и сошел с ума после ее смерти.  
Стив думал, что в этом был смысл, но старался держать свое мнение об этом при себе. В конце концов, это случилось несколько десятков лет назад, еще на самой заре правления Александра. Самого Стива тогда даже в планах еще не было.

Из вороха мыслей его выдернул укус. Айкнув, он моргнул и посмотрел на омегу: тот явно был недоволен, что альфа отвлекся непонятно на что, и теперь хмуро смотрел мутными глазами, пытаясь то ли прищуриться, то ли нахмуриться.

Точно, нужно ведь уложить Баки спать.

— Баки, пожалуйста, давай ты ляжешь? Мы не будем делать это сейчас, ты пьян, — попытался уговорить его Стив.

Тот насупился еще сильнее и снова что-то забормотал на родном (?) наречии.

— Прости, я не понимаю тебя, — услышав это, Баки замер и удивленно моргнул. Стив тоже удивился; кажется, омега даже не знал, что говорит не на том языке. Но повторять сказанное он явно не собирался, поэтому Стив вздохнул и попытался встать. Безуспешно, говоря по правде. — Баки, я никуда не ухожу. Только разденусь сам и помогу раздеться тебе.

Как ни странно, но это объяснение успокоило омегу. Поэтому он просто улегся чуть ближе к центру кровати, беспокойно ерзая.  
Стив же отправился в ванную. Делать это с пьяным мужем он не собирался; пусть они и совместимы, но после всех разговоров и решений, это было бы предательством. А разрушать только появившееся доверие не хотелось.

Он раздевался и умывался медленно. Нагреть немного воды с помощью амулетов было вполне по силам любому человеку, поэтому Стив успел умыться, обтереться влажным полотенцем, выпить воды, переодеться в ночные одежды, нагреть воды по новой (уже для мужа) и выйти в спальню с тазиком в руках и полотенцем на плече.  
И улыбнулся, удовлетворенно кивнув: омега мирно спал.

Ну хвала Всевышнему.

Осторожно раздев его до нижних одежд и обмыв шею, руки и ступни, Стив убрал воду, потушил свечи и привычно уже улегся за спиной Баки, обнимая его.  
Они все решат утром, а сейчас им обоим не помешает немного отдыха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А теперь время исторических фактов!  
> В свое время Мария-Антуанетта (да-да, та самая королева Франции) и ее супруг Людовик XVI долгое время не могли зачать ребенка, пока ее брат (посланный взволнованной матерью) не приехал выяснить, почему же спустя несколько месяцев брака она все еще не беременна. Оказалось, что ни один из них толком не знает, как это делать. Сама Мария чуть позже писала матери, что ее брак «наконец-то был консумирован, даже несколько раз» и что она «очень счастлива».
> 
> Что вы думаете о таких кусочках из жизни окружающих их людей?


	7. Глава 6

_Однажды храбрый лучник пришел в лес и встретил там колдунью._

_— Так ты и есть лесная ведьма? — спросил он с улыбкой._

_И обомлел, пораженно замолчав. Рыжие волосы, будто впитавшие в себя кровь самой земли, зеленые глаза, темнее листвы деревьев, пухлые губы и настороженный взгляд — он был пленен ведьмовской красотой.  
Та наклонила голову к плечу, вскинув тонкие брови:_

_— Ты не слыхал, что ведьмам в глаза смотреть нельзя?_

_— А ты не слыхала, что король охоту намерен устроить?_

_Нахмурилась колдунья, взглядом потяжелела. Будто одним телом говорила: вам здесь не рады. Лучник тихо рассмеялся, подняв руки._

_— Расслабься. Я другое имел в виду. Он на колдунов охоту открывает._

_— Что? — ошарашенно спросила колдунья. — Зачем это ему?_

_— Хочет выловить вас всех, потому что «неправильно, что такая сила без хозяина тратиться», — прогнусавил лучник, явно пародируя короля. А потом снова улыбнулся: — Я тебя не выдам, но ты... Уходи лучше. Скройся, вы можете, я знаю. И другим как-то скажи об этом._

_— Не одобряешь это, королевский воин? — вскинула ведьма рыжую бровь._

_— Колдуны всегда были немного «вне» нашего мира. Пусть так и остается._

Наташа открыла глаза.

Ее спальня — это ее убежище. Быть сильной тяжело, даже если ты привык не показывать слабость, а ее жизнь была настолько насыщенной последние месяцы, что времени вспомнить об этом попросту не было.  
И как же ожидаемо, что все навалилось на нее, стоило только немного расслабиться. Просто позволить себе каплю отдыха после бесконечного бега.

Она бежит, сколько помнит себя. Бежала из родных краев, потом бежала через всю страну, пряталась в лесу, делая вид, что живет там в уединении, как и любой колдун. Потом снова бежала через страну, теперь горящую огнем революции. Шла сквозь города и села, помогала по мере возможностей, и снова бежала. Она позволила себе сменить бег быстрым шагом, когда встретила первого друга, действительно любимого мужчину.  
Она стала идти размеренно, когда встретила второго близкого друга.

И снова побежала, неся за собой гнев и холодную ярость, когда ее дорогой супруг погиб. Посмел оставить ее в этом пламени одну, забыв о клятве не оставлять никогда.

Ее спальня — это ее убежище. Место, наполненное теплом, пропитанное успокаивающими благовониями. Место, где окна всегда закрыты плотными портьерами, а на кровати лежат пуховые одеяла и шерстяные пледы. Ее теплое убежище, где девочка, родившаяся в стране вечной зимы, может попытаться согреться.  
Не всегда безуспешно, к слову.

— Доброе утро.

Наташа зажмурилась и открыла глаза, сонно моргнув. На кресле рядом с кроватью сидел Брюс. Тонкая полоска солнечного света освещала его уставшее лицо, наверняка светила в глаза, но он все равно улыбался.

— Ты снова открыл окно? — сипло спросила Наташа. Свежий воздух поступал в ее комнату через сложную систему труб, поэтому она могла спокойно согреваться, не боясь задохнуться из-за духоты.

Брюс же с необьяснимым упрямством продолжал раздвигать тяжелые портьеры и открывать окна в ее спальне. Он умудрялся игнорировать ее укоризненные взгляды, просьбы не делать так, явное раздражение... И, в конце концов, добился своего — Наташа попросту смирилась с таким положением дел.  
А что ей оставалось делать? Она действительно любила этого человека. Не сказать, что как мужчину, но как близкого по духу человека. Такой же вечный беглец, как и она. Только вот его дорога с самого начала была другой — его бег замедлился еще в самом начале. Брюс не мог пройти мимо тех, кому нужна была помощь. И успокоение для себя нашел в этом.  
Направить силу, данную для разрушения, на созидание. Наташа чувствовала необъяснимую гордость из-за этого. Ее собственным успокоением было ее одиночество. Потом — любимый муж. Потом — близкий друг.

А после она позволила этой силе делать то, для чего она была дана ей— им всем — изначально.

_Месть._

Ее первый друг погиб. Она не видела его, как ни всматривалась в себя. Только залитая кровью земля и сломанный лук.

_Ярость._

Позволить этому гневу затопить себя, придя на смену горю, пролиться по венам вместо крови и _отпустить себя._

**_Это так просто._ **

Она смотрела, как северный колдун пропускает свою ярость сквозь себя, призывая молнии настолько сильные, что каменная крепость превращается в руины за считанные секунды, и думала: вот чего заслуживает этот мир.  
Она выжигала кровь нападающих одним крепким сжатием, заставляя их корчится в агонии и умирать на пропитанной кровью земле, и думала: вот чего заслуживают эти люди.  
Она молча, бесстрастно, не щадя, выпытывала нужную информацию, превращая каждую секунду жизни пленных в агонию, и думала: вот чего заслуживаю я сама.

Колдуны — страшные создания. Они не люди, о нет; они лишь временные сосуды для своей силы. Их жизни — лишь сроки годности. Сила не исчезает в никуда, а просто меняет износившийся сосуд на другой. И сила эта зачастую столь разрушительна, что в конце концов уничтожает своего хранителя изнутри.  
Брюс так не считал. Он был уверен, что не сила определяет путь колдуна, а он сам решает, куда направить полученный дар. Собственно, многие жили по такому принципу; так ведьмы и колдуны становились лекарями. Но Брюс пошел еще дальше — он совместил два пути. Одиночество и врачевание. Ты никому не навредишь, если будешь один; ты не переполнишься, если будешь пускать свой дар во благо.

Наташу к нему будто магнитом притянуло. И Брюс, до этого путешествующий в полном одиночестве, только улыбался и предлагал попробовать новый травяной сбор.

— Ты на удивление спокойно спала сегодня, — сказал Брюс, пододвигая к кровати маленький столик с чашкой на нем. — Но быстро проснулась. Дурной сон?

Наташа нахмурилась и покачала головой. Она села,тихо поблагодарила друга за чай, сделала несколько глотков, и только тогда хмуро ответила:

— Я видела первую встречу с Клинтом.

Брюс нахмурился.

Мертвец, пришедший в сон на исходе ночного часа? Не к добру.

— Я посмотрю, что это может значить, — кивнул он, не дожидаясь просьбы.

Наташа только усмехнулась. Брюс быстро научился читать ее, как открытую книгу, не смотря на то, что даже она сама не всегда знала, какие эмоции истинные, а какие — лишь подделка для крепости образа. Может, потому она и доверяла ему так сильно едва ли не с первой минут знакомства.

В два глотка допив чай и потянувшись, Наташа поднялась с кровати. Дел невпроворот, а она к тому же еще два дня назад пообещала помочь Брюсу с зельями.

* * * *

— Я никогда не выйду из этой комнаты! Нет, я даже из этой кровати не вылезу!

Стив вздохнул и положил руку на предполагаемое плечо мужа. Когда омега проснулся, то не помнил практически ничего из окончания вчерашнего вечера. И пусть что-то подсказывало Стиву, что рассказывать омеге подробности окажется ошибкой, он проигнорировал этот настойчивый голосок.  
Ну, собственно, зря, как оказалось. Теперь нервно бормочущий что-то Баки с головой закутался в одеяло и категорически отказывался вылезать. Стив и рад бы утешить его, но тормошить его не казалось разумным решением (к тому же из-за одеяла было довольно сложно понять, где какая часть тела).

— Баки, прекращай, ну подумаешь, выпил слишком много...

— Стив, ты не понимаешь! — вскочил Баки, заставляя альфу подскочить от неожиданности. — Я напился и домогался тебя! Это ужасно!

Ох. Вот оно что.

Альфа снова вздохнул. Для омег домогательства — жестокая реальность, часть их жизни. Особенно после вхождения в брачный период, когда их запах становится еще ярче.  
Но даже до первой течки, омеги всегда были в центре внимания, привлекая не только восхищенные взгляды, но и завистливые. Липкие и грязные, прилипающие к коже и не оттирающиеся даже после нескольких часов, проведенных в воде. Сладкие и мягкие ароматы влекли. И даже когда омега еще ребенок, а в запахе остаются нежные молочные нотки, находятся чудовища, находящие это будоражащим.

Стиву хотелось бы, чтобы такого не было.

Омеги эмпатичны, вне зависимости от первичного пола. Подверженные давлению извне едва ли не со дня рождения, они сочувствуют и пытаются искать силу для себя в другом. Если собственный запах не может защитить их, они находят другой способ. Ум, сила, а некоторые используют даже внешность, превращая слабость в сильнейшее оружие.

Альфа не способен навредить омеге из своей семьи. Альфа страдает, если вредит чужой омеге. Но если его разум считает действия тела благом для омеги...

Даже стены родного дома могут стать тюрьмой в таком случае.

— Баки, все в порядке. Я альфа, помнишь? Ты в любом случае не смог бы принудить меня, — Стив улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе, позволяя мужу окунуться в его запах сильнее.

— Я мог бы, — строго ответил Баки. Но все равно уткнулся носом в шею альфа, впитывая тепло его тела и успокаиваясь. И даже так, он был хмур. — Ты не смог бы отказать мне, прояви я чуть больше настойчивости. Совместимость, помнишь?

— Но я ненавидел бы себя за то, что воспользовался тем, что ты пьян.

— Вот именно. Думаешь, вчера меня это волновало?

Стив нахмурился. А потом вдруг улыбнулся, кивнул и сильнее обнял Баки:  
— Конечно волновало. Ведь по итогу ты был не так уж и настойчив. И мне удалось уложить тебя спать.

Баки посмотрел на него снизу-вверх с явным сомнением во взгляде, но в конце концов тоже улыбнулся, качнув головой. Спутанные пряди его волос пощекотали кожу.

Они просидели так несколько минут, прежде чем Стив не выпутался из крепких объятий и не позвал слуг принести завтрак в спальню. Они все равно проспали, так что смысла куда-то бежать не было. Может, попытаться выловить всех на совместный обед? До ужина ведь еще ждать и ждать.  
Но сначала нужно решить кое-какие вопросы. Например, с чего Баки вчера вообще попытался на него наброситься? В смысле, сам Стив видел, что муж откликается на неосознанные сигналы, но чтобы настолько?

— Стив, ты решил устроить внеплановый выходной? — вскинул Баки бровь, с явным трудом сдерживая смешки, когда слуги вернулись с горячим завтраком.

— Мне кажется, нам обоим нужен денек отдыха. Ну, хотя бы пара часов, — пожал плечами Стив. Он уже снял халат, и теперь лез обратно в постель, вытягиваясь рядом с посмеивающимся омегой. — Завтрак в постель — это ведь здорово, разве нет?

— Определенно, Стив. Определенно.

* * * *

Когда Наташа была совсем маленькой, в ее родной стране начались гонения. Люди решили, что быть колдуном — грех. Они выискивали всех, кто отличался от других хоть чем-то, и с помощью бесчеловечных проверок выясняли, есть в жертве сила или нет.  
Рыжая девочка с зелеными глазами не могла не привлечь внимания.

И тогда она побежала.

Долго, спотыкаясь и падая, снова поднимаясь, разбивая в кровь колени и ладони, она все бежала и бежала, пока не падала без сил. Тогда она пряталась в листьях и корнях деревьев, заползая туда из последних сил.  
Ей нигде не было места. Так девочка думала тогда, и продолжала бежать.

Но потом она поняла — ее местом был лес. Ее голос мог скрыться за шумом листвы, ее слезы можно было спрятать в росе, а ее волосы… Что ж, она всегда может сделать венок.  
Не пришлось. Спрятанный в глуши домик, в котором жила старая ведьма, стал ее новым пристанищем. А хозяйка дома согласилась быть ей новой семьей.

Все, что она знала и умела, пришло к ней от той женщины. И когда она умерла, то отдала ей свои силы. «Если тебя гонят, то пусть будет, за что».  
Наташа не стала ничего говорить. Она отправилась дальше, мчась подобно ветру.

— Так ты и есть лесная ведьма? — с улыбкой спросил мужчина. На его плече висел колчан с луком и стрелами, а одежда была с гербом правящей семьи, в стране которой она оказалась после своего бесконечного бега.

Ее первый друг. Ее любимый муж. Он подарил ей возможность скрыться, притворившись обычной, но стоит ли пытаться удержать ветер? Наташа привыкла бежать. И тогда они побежали вместе: она — проверять поселения и помогать, он — изображать бурную деятельность на благо короля.  
Наташа мечтала уйти на север. Вместе с ее единственным другом. Уйти туда, где колдовали практически все, где магия была так же естественна, как воздух. И встреча с ее вторым другом не могла помешать этой мечте. Она была готова уговорить его уйти вместе с ними...

В ее жизни появился еще один человек. Настоящий вожак; двух колдунов повело за ним, как привязанных, и они не стали сопротивляться. Маги жили в гармонии со своим телом и духом, иначе просто не смогли бы удерживать силу в узде. Слушать ее было привычно и легко.  
Альфа начал собирать вокруг себя людей, таких же забытых и отброшенных Александром, как и он сам в свое время. Странный северянин, буквально найденный в баре одного из городков, кузнец, сосланный в Долину, и его омега, появляющаяся набегами. Два колдуна-отшельника. А после и ее любимый муж.

Мир покрылся кровавой пеленой после его смерти.

Он увидел ее настоящую сущность с самого начала. Обьяснил, что плохо слышит, но будто в замену этому видит чуть лучше остальных. И чуть больше.  
— Так в войска и попал, — говорил он. — Думал, что пользу принесу, а в итоге радуюсь, что никому не успел рассказать об этом.

Наташа была почти счастлива по итогу. Она позволила водовороту событий утянуть ее, с огромной радостью разрешая себе отрешиться от скорби. А потом так же радостно погрузилась в жизнь придворного мага. Амулеты и магическая защита, помощь с зельями и просто место советника молодого короля — жизнь в замке была насыщенной.  
А ночи — тихими. И потому страшными для нее. В лесу всегда было что-то, что не давало полностью расслабиться. Здесь же она под полной защитой, в тепле своего убежища. И, конечно же, воспоминания стали приходить во снах. И, конечно же, боль от утраты, так тщательно спрятанная под горой обязанностей, с радостью накинулась на нее, только почуяв слабость.

Наташа не привыкла просить помощи. Брюс делает это вместо нее, просто ставя перед фактом: он помогает ей, она продолжает делать то, что делала.

— Ты сможешь помочь мне сегодня? — спросил Брюс, наливая ей очередную чашку пахучего чая с травами.

Наташа только улыбнулась. Сны останутся в ночи, но днем она — придворный маг и верный друг.  
И пусть так и остается. Клинт... Что ж, навряд ли он хотел бы для нее подобной жизни. Но и она не хотела терять его. Так что все честно.

— Конечно.

* * * *

— Просвещение? — переспросил Стив.

После еды они оба остались в его покоях. Служки Баки принесли нужные ему для работы бумаги, а сам Стив попросту пересел за большой дубовый стол (хотя и предпочел бы остаться в кровати, рядом с омегой). Прошло уже какое-то время, пока они работали, и вдруг Баки сказал, что собирается заняться образованием людей и глубинок.  
Естественно Стив удивился. Хотя, стоит сказать, он и сам задумывался о чем-то подобном, но все время находился какой-то отвлекающий фактор: сначала нужно было разобраться с армией, потом ввести пару новых реформ и отменить некоторые прежние законы, потом нужно было утихомирить соседей, жаждущих получить в качестве компенсации куски земель... И не говоря уже о том, что ему нужно было жениться.

Ну, видимо, сейчас самое время поговорить об этом.

— Мне нравится твой порыв, но с чего тебя вообще так взволновало это?

Баки замялся и сглотнул.  
— Видишь ли, я вчера говорил с Пеппер, — решительно начал он. — Мы пришли к выводу, что в глубинках страны большие проблемы с образованием и секс-просвящением. 

— ...хорошо, — кивнул Стив с озадаченным видом и снова посмотрел на мужа. Омега начинал медленно краснеть. — А второе как всплыло? 

— Скажем так, мы выяснили... Что даже мои знания об этом... процессе, — начал он, многозначительно ведя кистью руки по воздуху и останавливаясь, чтобы подобрать слова.— Оставляют желать лучшего, и я не хочу об этом говорить! — поспешил Баки добавить, видя явно назревающий вопрос в глазах альфы. — Просто прими как факт, что я знал об этом меньше, чем нужно было. А я сын герцога. Пеппер горожанка, но и она все узнавала самостоятельно, из каких-то старых учебников в библиотеке. А в некоторых городах и селах даже таких нет. И это не говоря уже о школах, — встав с кровати, Баки накинул на плечи халат и подошел к Стиву. Тот поднял голову, приобняв за ноги и уложив щеку на горячее даже сквозь два слоя одежды бедро. Омега же так распалился, что благополучно не заметил этих действий супруга. — Церковно-приходских школ мало, да и обучение там откровенно... Не очень-то хорошее. Учебники слишком стары, да и сами священники в маленьких поселениях имеют слишком большую власть. Им выгоднее, чтобы люди были тихи и послушны, а при любой проблеме шли к ним. Так что да, я хочу этим заняться, — закончил он наконец-то и посмотрел в глаза Стива.

И снова не сдержал смущения, румянцем разлившегося по щекам и скулам. Альфа слушал его внимательно, это было видно, но при этом он так явно наслаждался запахом Баки, чуть ведя носом, глубоко вдыхая его... Баки почувствовал странный прилив нежности. Не противясь возникшим желаниям, он взял руку Стива в свою и потянул навстречу. Тот не сопротивлялся; послушно встал, позволяя увести себя в кровать, не успевшую остыть от тепла омеги. И нежный весенний аромат, казалось, разлился по комнате еще сильнее, смешиваясь с терпким запахом одинокого альфы.  
Бумаги были убраны, халаты сняты, а они сами лежат в обнимку, переплетясь ногами. Лицом к лицу. Баки едва ли не захлебывался внезапно затопившей изнутри нежностью, целовал Стива и отвечал на его поцелуи, тихо урча самым горлом. И чувствовал, как вело альфу от этого: от такой явной нежности, от покорности и доверия, исходившего от омеги.

Как мало им понадобилось времени для этого. Для того, чтобы из незнакомцев стать друзьями — почти перешагнув эту ступень, на самом деле — и поддаться этому жару.

— Делай, что хочешь, — вдруг сказал Стив, обнимая его и глубоко дыша. Баки только вопросительно вскинул брови, слишком разморенный, чтобы отвечать. — Наша страна — это наш дом. Я в нем защитник, а ты — хозяин. Мои решения — закон, но именно твои советы — их предопределение. И я с удовольствием подчинюсь твоим желаниям.

— Ты так говоришь, — все же нашел в себе силы ошеломленный Баки. — Только потому, что тебя ведет от моего запаха сейчас.

— Не-а. Я и вправду так считаю. Я большую часть жизни провел с матерью-врачевательницей. Думаешь, мне обязательно пьянеть от твоего запаха, чтобы прислушиваться к тебе?

Баки покачал головой. А после снова притянул альфу к себе, целуя.

Они так и провалялись в кровати до конца дня. Просто обнимались, пару раз все-таки вернулись к работе, но быстро забывали о ней и снова целовались, нежась в смешавшихся запахах друг друга и греясь в обьятиях.  
И Баки, лежа вечером в горячих руках, прижимая большую ладонь альфы к своему животу, думал, что такие порывы — это и хорошо, и плохо. Чем ближе они станут друг к другу — тем лучше. Но и такой неожиданный всплеск гормонов вряд ли был добрым знаком. По меньшей мере, это могло быть признаком приближающейся гормональной бури.

Но потом Стив ткнулся носом ему в шею, что-то заботливо ворча, и Баки снова подумал: да какая, к черту, разница. Пусть все идет, как идет. И будь что будет. То, что он не столкнется с проблемами в одиночку, было уже очевидно. Что еще нужно для спокойного сна?

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — уже достаточно отчетливо сказал Стив и погладил мужа по животу, будто пытаясь успокоить. Стоит сказать, тактика была верной; омега чуть выгнулся и заурчал.

— Все в порядке. Теперь — точно, — ответил Баки.

Все хорошо. И сомневаться в этом не приходится. 

Крепких им обоим снов.

* * * *

Раньше Наташа часто думала, что ей лучше было бы не появляться в этом мире. Какой в этом был смысл? Все, что она делала — это бежала. Была сплошным неудобством для окружающих, той самой надоедливой мошкой, от которой либо отмахиваются, либо пытаются прибить, чтобы не мешалась. Даже когда она оказалась в одном доме с той ведьмой, она не понимала, что держит ее здесь, в этом мире.  
Страшные мысли для маленького ребенка. Крепкие, жуткие. Не подобающие нежному возрасту.

И она ничего не могла поделать с этим.

Ее яркие волосы привлекали внимание, а неживой взгляд отпугивал — отличная комбинация для вечной беглянки.Ужасная— для маленькой девочки.  
Из-за вечного бега и недоедания, она казалась младше. Иногда Наташу переполняло желание замедлиться, перестать бежать, _отдохнуть_. Но потом она слышала лай собак. Потом вокруг начинали кричать люди. Потом она слышала голос матери, умоляющий ее бежать, не останавливаясь.

И ее бег продолжался.

Лесная отшельница ее отогрела. Достаточно еды, достаточно тепла и много новых знаний, не дающих зациклиться на собственных мыслях. Много тренировок тела; Наташе понадобилось несколько лет, прежде чем она поняла, что женщина готовит из нее новый сосуд для силы.  
Она не винила ее. Это имело смысл. Лучше убедиться, что это будет достойный хранитель, чем кто попало. А для Наташи это стало новым смыслом. Вот, для чего она живет. Чтобы пронести эту силу через всю свою жизнь, а потом передать ее следующему сосуду. Вот, для чего она продолжала бежать.

Из тощей маленькой девочки она превратилась в многообещающую девушку, а после выросла в красивую женщину, притягивающую взгляды. Фигура, миловидность — даже живость взгляда вернулась. Разве что скрытый запах пугал людей, но что уж поделать. Но ее любили. В ее помощи нуждались.  
Бродячая ведьма, лечащая людей — отличная комбинация. Не тревожит людей излишне, но помогает за еду, кров и пару монет. А Наташа купалась в этом внимании. Здесь любили колдунов, побаивались их, но уважали. Даже церковь, диктовавшая законы на родине Наташи, здесь проповедовала совсем другую веру. И давала настоящую защиту, а не обманку.

Иногда она снова начинала бежать, иногда замедлялась и проводила несколько дней, развлекаясь и помогая. Мужчины любили своевольную красавицу, женщины приходили за советом и сами их давали. Размеренное течение жизни, в котором за бегом следовали дни покоя, а за покоем время бега.

Потом был Клинт. Потом — был Брюс. Стив. Тони и Пеппер. Тор.

Потом была только кроваво-алая пелена перед глазами. Но могла ли она бороться с этим? Навряд ли.

Наверное, даже к лучшему, что тогда ее поглотила жажда мести. Сейчас она могла спокойно жить в большом замке, спать в своем теплом убежище и заботиться о своих людях... О своей семье. Даже омега ее друга вызывал странное доверие. Может из-за того, что смешавшиеся ароматы так и кричали о тяге друг к другу. А ведьмовской глаз помогал увидеть, как его тело, почувствовавшее близость совместимого альфы, готовится к будущей нагрузке.  
Хотела ли она сама детей?

Она не знала. Всевышний ей свидетель, она _не знала_. И не хотела думать об этом.  
Не без ее первого друга. Ее любимого мужа. Не тогда, когда здесь еще так много дел и проблем. И даже поддержка быстро разросшейся семьи не смогла бы успокоить мечущуюся душу. Так и нужно ли говорить об этом?

По виску скатилась одинокая слеза, исчезнувшая в рыжих локонах.  
Доброй ночи, Наташенька.

* * * *

_Однажды храбрый лучник пришел в лес и встретил там колдунью._

_— Так ты и есть лесная ведьма? — спросил он с улыбкой._

_И обомлел, пораженно замолчав. Рыжие волосы, будто впитавшие в себя кровь самой земли, зеленые глаза, темнее листвы деревьев, пухлые губы и настороженный взгляд — он был пленен ведьмовской красотой.  
Та наклонила голову к плечу, вскинув тонкие брови:_

_— Ты не слыхал, что ведьмам в глаза смотреть нельзя?_

_— А ты не слыхала, что король охоту намерен устроить?_

_Нахмурилась колдунья, взглядом потяжелела. Будто одним телом говорила: вам здесь не рады. Лучник тихо рассмеялся, подняв руки._

— Форест, ты идешь?

Лучник медленно моргнул и посмотрел на своего командира. В том чувствовалось яркое пламя; оно танцевало внутри, кружило на кончиках пальцев и грело-грело-грело... В конце концов, все они — лишь беглецы, без дома и рода.  
И этот человек, полный живого, дикого огня, для всех был и отцом, и матерью, и другом.

Лучник, прозванный Форестом (потому что нашли его, израненного и забытого, посреди леса), не понимал, почему только он видит это пламя в мужчине.

— Да, командир Рамлоу.


	8. Глава 7

Утро началось с альфы, прижавшего его к кровати. Он тихо порыкивал, вел носом по шее и, будто следом, осторожно царапал клыками. Баки лежал на животе без какой-либо возможности пошевелиться — Стив был тяжелым, а сам Баки сонным. Да и есть ли ему резон убегать от этого? Альфы — собственники по натуре. И из-за их совместимости он (пусть и неосознанно) _уже_ считает Баки своим, даже не смотря на то, что разум говорит держать себя в руках.  
А тело хочет другого. Натура альфы просит ласки от омеги, хочет пометить собой и своим запахом… Как во время гона.

Сонливость резко пропала и Баки напрягся.

Вот черт, черт, если у Стива начался гон… Баки не сможет, попросту не вынесет напора. И далеко не факт, что его собственный организм позволит ему войти в течку; а даже если и позволит, то нужен толчок для этого. Например — метка.  
А у них даже обычного секса не было.

Баки с ужасом осознавал, что его ждет смерть, и будет она крайне дурная и бессмысленная.

— Стив? — позвал он альфу. Глубоко внутри поднимался какой-то почти животный ужас, смешанный с желанием откликнуться на действия альфы, и у Баки мозг коротило от такого контраста.

— Да? — буркнул Стив, продолжая невозмутимо вылизывать его шею.

«Хорошо, — подумал Баки с облегчением, — Даже если он в гоне, шанс докричаться до разума есть».  
— Стив, мне кажется у тебя гон, — сказал он уже вслух, решив не ходить вокруг да около. Лучшая защита — нападение, верно? 

Альфа замирает, настороженно прислушивается к себе, ища подвох. Что ж, он-то уж точно должен определить, все ли нормально; сам Баки из-за вчерашних тисканий и общей концентрации запаха альфы в спальне не может понять, что происходит. И не кажется ли ему.  
Стив, будто прочитав его мысли, покачал головой и мягко улыбнулся:  
— Прости, я напугал тебя? Прости, — повторил он. И снова ткнулся носом ему в шею: — Просто задумался, когда проснулся, и ты… Твой запах… Я не смог удержаться. Прости, — вновь попросил прощения альфа.

Баки покачал головой и чуть подтолкнул мужа локтями, заставляя привстать, а, получив место для маневра, перевернулся на спину. Теперь он мог смотреть Стиву в лицо, видеть его потемневшие от утренней неги глаза. В голову вдруг пришла мысль: он выглядит так же? Смущенным от инстинктивных действий, полным желания греть и брать? С растрепанными волосами и следом от подушки на лице.  
Стив как-то умудрялся выглядеть растерянным, но уверенным в себе одновременно. Казалось, что он не привык держать в руках кого-либо (что действительно удивляло Баки; альфа был красив), но контролировал свое тело исключительно при помощи силой привычек. Это странным образом умиляло. Его альфа был похож на щенка, который мог действовать на инстинктах, но работая осознанно ошибался. Хотя Стив, к слову, на удивление быстро учился.

«Я большую часть жизни провел с матерью-врачевательницей»

Баки моргнул, вспомнив вчерашний разговор. Ну точно, это многое объясняло: лояльность, желание договариваться и приходить к компромиссу.  
Довольно зажмурившись, он запустил пальцы в короткие волосы мужа и чуть дернул, посмеиваясь. Баки чувствует себя в _безопасности_. Его альфа обнимает его, согревает и дает дышать своим запахом, купаясь во всей это ласке, как в горячей ванной с ароматными маслами. И инстинкты омеги вынуждают заботиться в ответ: обнимать, урчать, успокаивая, создавать в спальне уют с помощью одного лишь запаха.

Потом, когда он понесет, его запах будет ассоциироваться у Стива исключительно с домом и безопасностью. При совместимости альфы частенько становятся теми еще наседками, а Стив подает все признаки такого итога. Беременные омеги особенно желанны для своих альф, потому что вызывают неудержимое желание защищать их и любить. Нежить, гладить, согревать — а в ответ получать успокоение и омежью нежность.  
Баки думает об этом и притягивает Стива ближе, отклоняя голову назад и открывая шею, чтобы альфа с тихим довольным ворчанием уткнулся туда. И чтобы не видел, как сам Баки жмурится от всех этих мыслей. Они вызывают странный трепет; его пугает такой шквал неопределенной нежности. Вчера он закончился кучей объятий и поцелуев.

И кто знает, к чему все это приведет сегодня.

* * * *

Дел невпроворот; вчера они практически ничего не сделали, и сегодня им обоим придется поднапрячься. Баки должен наконец-то закончить чертов список (гореть бы ему в Преисподней, он не хочет видеть всех тех людей дольше нужного), а Стив — подготовить заготовки для указов и законов, которые потом будут редактировать Пеппер и Тони.  
Они не встречаются за обедом, погруженные в работу, и не видятся за ужином, попросту затерявшись во времени из-за работы.

Пеппер довольна: у нее есть полный список гостей и практически готовые акты, а еще отличное начало для будущей деятельности Баки в отношении образования народа. А Тони, присутствовавший сегодня со Стивом на совещании, рассказал, что король был на удивление активен и доволен.  
Ну и отлично. Чем активнее будет правящая чета, тем лучше будет для страны в общем и для них всех в частности. Особенно учитывая, что сама Пеппер вряд ли сможет так же активно работать в скором времени.

Тони, подкравшийся сзади, обнял жену и устроил ладони на ее животе. Пусть сейчас было еще слишком рано, чтобы говорить о чем-то со стопроцентной уверенностью, им обоим хотелось верить, что отсчет девятимесячного срока уже пошел.  
Не все же о работе думать, в конце концов?

* * * *

— Ох, ты тоже сегодня…

— Не ужинал, — закончил Стив, кивнув мужу.

Они пришли в покои альфы (и может, стоит уже называть это их общими комнатами?) с разницей в несколько минут, но когда Баки зашел, то застал альфу с полным ртом фруктов и хлеба.  
«Хоть бы аппетит не перебивал, ну право слово», — покачал головой Баки. Он видел выходящего из комнат слугу, и когда хотел попросить его принести ужин в покои Его Величества, то узнал, что король уже отдал точно такое же распоряжение.

Что ж, значит их ждет тихий ужин вдвоем, наедине.

Время трапезы прошло еще пару часов назад, поэтому еды придется подождать, но оно и к лучшему; решив, что поздний ужин не стоит затягивать, они оба удалились в купальни.  
И в итоге Баки, одетый в нагретые ночные одежды и плотный халат, вернулся в покои мужа как раз за несколько минут до того, как слуги принесли ужин. Стив, такой же распаренный, как и он, уже сидел на диване и с предвкушением смотрел на блюда.

— Голодный какой, — не сдержал смешка Баки. — Ты уже съел хлеб и фрукты с блюда.

— Я не обедал толком, конечно же я голоден, — возразил Стив.

Снова тихо рассмеявшись, Баки сел рядом и закатал рукава халата.

Ужин прошел в тишине, которую разбавлял только стук столовых приборов.По итогу они оба оказались слишком голодны, чтобы отвлекаться от полноценного приема пищи, поэтому даже обычных вечерних разговоров о прошедшем дне не было. На самом деле, Баки была этому факту даже рад; он понятия не имел, как и о чем говорить с мужем после вчерашнего. И после позавчерашнего. И после сегодняшнего.  
Ни единой идеи.

Стив, кстати говоря, тоже решил пока что помолчать. Но альфа, скорее всего, просто был слишком голоден, чтобы о чем-то разговаривать, так что на этот счет Баки не обольщался.   
Ужин был не обильным и не очень плотным (из-за достаточно позднего часа), но сытным. Даже Стив (которому, по наблюдениям Баки, нужно было несколько больше, чтобы наесться) в конце концов выдохнул и изможденно откинулся на спинку дивана. Выглядел он при этом более чем удовлетворенно.

— Отличный ужин, — улыбнулся Стив, потягиваясь.

— Согласен, — кивнул Баки. Он допивал какой-то напиток, бывший то ли отваром, то ли странной смесью сока и эля. В любом случае, сам Стив пить его не мог из-за физически ощутимой тошноты, а вот Баки удивительным образом пристрастился к странно пахнущему напитку. — Мне кажется, нам нужно чаще вот так вот садиться. Это… Сближает.

Стив кивнул. Ужинать в тишине личных покоев наедине с Баки было приятно, а запах омеги, раскрывшийся после горячей воды сильнее и ярче, сладко бил в нос, почти заставляя голодно порыкивать. Почти — Стив держал себя в руках, не желая снова пугать мужа. Хотя сам Баки, кажется, чувствовал себя вполне спокойно и уютно, свернувшись клубком под боком у альфы. Тот успел уйти умыться, и запахом теперь сливался со своей комнатой.

— Не хочешь отправиться в кровать? — тихо спросил Стив, повернув голову. Омега, кажется, дремал, но быстро взял себя в руки и поднялся.

В спальне он свернул в сторону купальни, бросив что-то вроде «хочу рот прополоскать», а Стив благоразумно решил, что подождет его, грея постель.  
На самом деле, и одеяло, и простыни уже были согреты с помощью металлических ковшей с углями внутри, не говоря уже о распаленном до «не могу» камине, но кровать все равно быстро остывала. В отличие от тела Стива; его температура всегда была немного выше нормы. Много немного. А вот его дорогой супруг, наоборот, временами мерз излишне сильно. Это было забавным. Создавалось впечатление, что даже в этом они совпадают, как в запахах.

Это было хорошо. Стив не смог бы признаться даже себе, но ему нравилось, когда разморенный и согревшийся омега прижимался к нему сквозь сон, неосознанно начиная урчать.   
Альфу вело от этого. Он и сам был сонным в эти моменты, отмечая такие «посягательства» отдаленно, сквозь глубокую дрему, но как же его вело с этого.

— О чем задумался? — спросил Баки, ныряя рядом. Запах еды выветрился, и даже тот пахучий напиток будто бы пропал. И будто отвечая на неозвученный вопрос, омега качнул головой: — Я же знаю, что ты не любишь этот отвар. Мне не сложно еще раз почистить зубы после него.

— Как ты вообще умудряешься его пить?

— Вкусно мне.

Стив тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой. Ну конечно же.

Баки не торопился засыпать. Он ткнулся носом в шею мужа, тихо дыша, а потом и вовсе залез сверху, притираясь ближе. Омега тихо урчал, нежась в тепле альфы, и Стиву оставалось только удивленно вздыхать на такой напор. Но сопротивляться он не собирался, нет уж. Получить от своего омеги немного ласки перед сном — что еще нужно? Особенно на их ступени отношений.

— Чего ты? — спросил Стив.

— Давай… Давай сделаем это.

Что.

Стив сглотнул. Ладно, он был готов, что они придут к этому на днях, учитывая последние их вечера и утра, но… Не настолько же быстро?  
Но, видимо, настолько. Омега мягко что-то проворчал, но потом сглотнул и привстал, внимательно смотря в глаза альфы.

— Стиви, — вдруг сказал он, и Стив почувствовал, как его сердце сделало кульбит. Осознание всего происходящего вдарило в голову не хуже крепкого вина, а легкие запылали от насыщенного цветущего аромата. — Давай займемся любовью, — шепнул Баки, взяв лицо мужа руками. Шепча почти в самые губы.

Стив не сдержался и коснулся его губ своими, практически сразу отстраняясь. Тихое недовольно хныканье заставило все внутри сжаться, но ему определенно нужна была минутка на осознание происходящего.  
— Ты… Ты уверен, Баки?

Омега фыркнул и прижался к нему еще сильнее (хотя Стив мог бы поклясться, что ближе в данном случае — это разве что влезть под кожу).Он помолчал несколько долгих минут, потом снова фыркнул, заставив Стива издать нервный смешок, и, наконец, заговорил:  
— Уверен. Я весь день об этом думал. Давай наконец-то сделаем это.

— Твое право, — пробормотал Стив и наконец-то поцеловал Баки.

На самом деле, омега не выглядел и вполовину таким уверенным, каким пытался казаться, но разубеждать его, похоже, было бесполезно. Да и не очень-то хотелось. Наоборот, хотелось прижать сильнее, ближе, ткнуться носом в шею и оставить новых следов, чтобы омега скулил и гнулся в руках. Хотелось прижать к теплым простыням и вклиниться между ног, и целовать-целовать-целовать… Гладить, касаться так, чтобы заласкать всего.  
И как вообще можно было думать, что он сможет себя удержать в руках?

Стерлись имена и значения, было только жаркое пламя внутри и _жажда_ , нужда испить всего этого, чтобы наполниться. И заполнить собой омегу.  
Как два Единых Начала. Альфа и Омега.

Стив не сдержал хриплого стона и рывком перевернул их. Баки под ним выглядел странно удивленным, будто не ждал, что его супруг вдруг проявит инициативу, но это удивление быстро растворилось. Исчезло, скрытое расширившимися зрачками.  
На том самом портрете, найденном еще в закромах Александра, у Баки были почти что прозрачные глаза, и Стив никак не мог понять, с чего художник это взял? Надеялся отвадить тирана или наоборот, хотел приукрасить реальность? Но сейчас смотрел в глаза мужа и понимал, _вот оно_. И без того светлые глаза сейчас выглядели как чистые лесные озера, и темные провалы зрачков казались чем-то пугающим.

Хотелось утонуть в них.

Он тихо зарычал, и омега под ним предвкушающе заскулил. Всевышний, как вообще можно было думать, что он не удержит себя под контролем? Что причинит вред? Как можно было бояться прикоснуться?  
Сейчас все эти мысли казались такими глупыми и несусветными. Сейчас, когда омега лежал под ним, царапая ногтями спину альфы и тяжело дыша от усилившегося аромата.

— Стив? Стиви, — позвал его омега, и он моргнул, тряхнув головой, как пес. Баки смотрел на него своими глазами-безднами, зовя будто бы одним взглядом. И шептал, видимо подумав, что его альфе именно это нужно: — Ну что ты? Все хорошо. Обними меня? Сильнее.

— Такой горячий, — раздался шепот, и Стиву понадобилось несколько долгих минут, чтобы понять, что это был его голос. Баки тихо рассмеялся, и Стив снова заговорил, уже увереннее, заставив смех стихнуть.— Твое тело. И взгляды? Я видел твой старый портрет, но теперь я смотрю в твои глаза, и думаю, что тебя вытащили к художнику прямо из постели. Мне… Хочется рычать, только представлю, что он видел тебя таким разморенным и открытым, как сейчас.

— Это было сразу после течки, — тихо ответил омега и застонал, услышав низкий рык. — Тогда отец поддался уговорам некоторых людей и еще надеялся выдать меня замуж. Но потом резко отказался от этой идеи. Вплоть до последнего месяца. И я странным образом рад этому?

— Тому, что мы встретились? Что узнали друг друга?

Баки медленно кивнул.

По телу разливался знакомый огонь возбуждения, но он был будто бы яснее. Не притупленный алкоголем на этот раз, но и не подстегнутый им, этот пожар разгорался медленнее и настолько ощутимее, что хотелось скулить. Стелиться перед альфой, жаться к нему, лишь бы коснулся снова, лишь бы прижался и наконец-то толкнулся членом между бедер, в жаркое и влажное.  
Всевышняя, да он чувствительнее, чем в течку.

— Чертова совместимость… — пробормотал Баки, ерзая. Стив, увлеченно покусывающий его шею, поднял вопросительный взгляд, и Баки ощутил, как скулы заливает румянец.

В итоге он так и не смог выдать ничего связного, поэтому поступил по-другому: шире раскинул ноги, поймал руку альфы и опустил вниз. Тот не сопротивлялся, скорее озадаченно следовал за его действиями, а когда ощутил легкую влагу между бедер омеги, замер. И зарычал, по-звериному ведя носом, так явно наслаждаясь усилившимся ароматом пары, что Баки повело. Он почти физически ощущал, как улетает осмысленность и сознание, оставляя его под супругом в полнейшем беспорядке: потерянный, с покрытой красными следами шеей и задранной рубахой, с влажным пятном под ягодицами и стоящим членом.  
Альфа снова зарычал, уже в который раз за вечер, заставляя Баки вздрогнуть:

— Хочу, так хочу…

Хочет. Жаждет. Чтобы растянуть нежное нутро, подстроить под себя. Чтобы толкаться снова и снова, до хрипов. Чтобы потом, через несколько недель, повязать, прижать всем телом и вылизывать кровящую метку.

Омеги так чувствительны.

Они практически обнажены. Рубаха Баки задрана, штаны где-то далеко, а Стив, будто в противовес, умудрился остаться одетым только ниже пояса. Льняная ткань сдавливала, но это было приятное давление, приправленное скорым удовольствием. Потому что омега под ним дышал загнанно, а смотрел так… Внутри все сжималось.  
Баки был возбужден, явно желал этого. По крайней мере, Стив действительно надеялся на это — насиловать мужа он не хотел, но и остановиться самостоятельно вряд ли бы смог. Слишком уж бил в голову весенний аромат, раздразненный и усиленный возбуждением носителя. Таким ясным… Ну конечно же, конечно его муж желает этого также, как и он сам.

Никаких сомнений.

Стив гладит пальцем розовую головку, и Баки скулит, но не так, как раньше. В этом звуке будто разом всего больше, и жажды, и желания, и даже странное изумление? В голову вдруг бьет мысль: они правители. Его омега вступал в брак нетронутым.  
Голова пошла кругом. Стив никогда не считал себя таким уж собственником. Он был на удивление спокойным в этом плане, даже не смотря на вторичный пол. Пегги на момент их романа была вдовой, да и к тому же такой же альфой, как сам Стив. И вот в ней этой жажды метить было много больше, чем в Стиве. Возможно, виной тому общая слабость организма до встречи с Эрскиным. Даже знание того, что он альфа, никогда не добавляло уверенности в себе. Стив, как бы, не обольщался. Не с его тогдашней комплекцией.

Сейчас же осознание подобного факта о муже заставило замереть. Он будто разом вспомнил, почему так боялся коснуться. Почему боялся напугать и оттолкнуть.

Будто почувствовав замешательство супруга, Баки беспокойно завозился под ним и недовольно заскулил. Призывно. Желающе.  
— Стив, что-то случилось? — как-то спросил он, смотря пьяными глазами.

Альфа моргнул.

И вдруг почувствовал наполнившую его изнутри решительность. А из нее появилось знание: не навредит. Наоборот, защитит и обогреет, так, как нужно. Как положено.

* * * *

Баки не то чтобы многого ожидал от их первого секса… Ну, ладно, да, возможно многого. По крайней мере, у него был сверхзаботливый альфа, а сам Баки был мужчиной, что существенно облегчало им жизнь. В смысле, их первичный пол совпадал, а уж как трогать самого себя, Стив наверняка знал.  
В любом случае, его ожидания (особенно немного подправленные при помощи более опытной Пеппер) и происходящая реальность вполне себе совпадали.

Стив плавно толкался в него, он сипло дышал и издавал восхитительные тихие стоны, заставляющие внутри что-то сжиматься. И не только метафорически; Баки почти уверен, что в нескольких случаях он сжимался и внизу. И более рваные стоны мужа тому прямое подтверждение.  
Сам Баки мог только бормотать что-то несвязное, явно на родном наречье — взгляд Стива был смеющимся и абсолютно непонимающим.

Он сильнее напряг бедра, заставив мужа издать еще один стон, и попытался притянуть его ближе. Стив толкнулся внутрь и замер, глубоко дыша; ему нужна была минутка.  
Им обоим, на самом деле. Непонятно, кто из них перенервничал больше: Стив, отчаянно боящийся навредить, или Баки, просто нервничающий едва ли не до трясущихся пальцев (и нет, конечно же, он чуть не порвал простынь не из-за того, что пытался скрыть это).

Стив довел его до стыдного скулежа, пока подготавливал пальцами и урчал на ухо. Так, как урчат только сытые альфы, знающие, чего хотят. И Стив хотел _его_. Своего омегу. Баки от осознания всего этого хотелось кричать, но на выходе получались только стоны и нетерпеливые ерзанья.  
Стоит отдать его мужу должное, тот не дал ему снова напрячься. Надавил головкой на раздразненное колечко мышц и плавно толкнулся.

Присваивая.

Ему хотелось кричать. Последняя оборона была разрушена и отдана на милость победителю. Стив был завоевателем, революционером, и Баки как никогда сильно понимал, почему за ним пошли люди.

Альфа толкнулся чуть резче, сбиваясь с мерного ритма, выбранного им с самого начала, и Баки не сдержал вырвавшегося вскрика. Плавные толчки заставляли его плавиться, скапливая возбуждение, как воду за плотиной, но в этот раз чуткий альфа, кажется, задел все его нервы разом. Опалило, будто пламенем.  
Стив пытался вернуться к прежнему ритму, но у него отчаянно не получалось. Он то и дело срывался на более резкие толчки, не сдерживая хриплых стонов от того, как Баки напрягался. Сжимая его.

— Баки, я… — вдруг заговорил Стив и остановился, сглатывая. — Я близок. Ты?..

— Я не забеременею сейчас, так что, — неопределенно пожал плечами омега. Он поднял руки, притянул альфу ближе и обнял. — Не сдерживай себя? Мне нравится такой ритм.

Стив едва заметно кивнул. Коснулся кончиком носа его щеки, чуть провел и мягко поцеловал. Баки физически ощутил, как альфа отпустил себя. Толчки стали чаще и резче, Баки отмечал это как будто со стороны, будучи поглощенным с головой моментом их близости.  
Он кончил с хриплым стоном, когда Стив снова сжал его член рукой. Альфа догнал его спустя пару толчков, и Баки снова застонал. Он не был уверен в своих ощущениях, но чувствовать кончающего супруга была странным образом приятно. Даже не смотря на резко обострившуюся после собственного оргазма чувствительность.

И, Всевышняя ему в судьи, но пусть Стив и не был в гоне, Баки почти уверен, что чувствовал едва заметное уплотнение в основании его члена.

— Мне кажется, все прошло… Неплохо, — тихо заметил Стив некоторое время спустя, когда они снова лежали в кровати после быстрой уборки. Стоило и вовсе обмыться, чтобы не засыпать потными, но сил хватило только на обтирание влажным полотенцем.

— Определенно, — кивнул практически спящий Баки.

Стив, заметив это, кивнул сам себе и крепче обнял омегу. На душе было легко.

* * * *

— Золотце, ты рад? Доволен?

— Странным образом — да.

— Отлично, — довольно улыбнулся Эн Дви Гаст. — Хоть у кого-то в этом доме должен быть секс. Хотя бы такой.

— Хотя бы такой, — повторил сидящий в кресле Локи, и расставил ноги шире, смотря, как альфа плавно опускается перед ним на колени, сверкая глазами.

Огонь в камине вскинулся, но быстро вернулся в норму. Снизу послышалось одобрительное мурчание, и Локи откинул голову на спинку кресла, зажмурившись.


	9. Глава 8

День снова начался с альфы, прижавшего его к кровати. Только действовал он в этот раз намного увереннее, будто их вчерашняя близость (Всевышняя, наконец-то!) снесла последние запреты. Альфа урчал, как домашний кот, прижимал его к себе, вжимался в ягодицы крепко стоящим членом — Баки не сдержал тихого стона, когда отголоски вчерашнего вечера обухом ударили по голове. Жаркие прикосновения, темные взгляды, успокаивающее ворчание альфы…

— Доброе утро, — шепнул Стив.

— Доброе утро, — таким же шепотом ответил Баки. Разница со вчерашним утром была огромной и одновременно неощутимой: они оба были обнажены, в то время как вчера между их телами было два слоя ткани (почти три, на самом деле; ночная рубаха Баки была длинной); оба были ближе друг к другу, чем когда-либо до этого.

Стив притерся сильнее, ближе, и Баки снова тихо застонал. Он не то чтобы был готов повторить вчерашний подвиг, но позволить альфе просто прижаться вполне мог. Тот поспешил воспользоваться приглашением, будто почувствовав его. Хотя кто знает альф, может быть, так оно и было?  
В любом случае, следующее, что чувствует Баки — это зубы у себя на загривке. Он дергается от неожиданности (испуга?), но Стив не пытается пометить его. Просто скребет кожу, будто отмечая. Запоминая для себя подходящее место.

— Я укушу тебя потом, — вдруг говорит Стив, и его голос звучит в тишине спальни слишком громко. До этого был слышен только ненавязчивый шорох простыней и тихое ворчание альфы. Стив, тем временем, продолжает говорить: — Во время течки. Не в первый раз, чуть позже. Но укушу. Когда ты будешь сцеплен со мной узлом. Но знал бы ты, как я хочу пометить тебя уже сейчас.

— Твой запах на мне повсюду. А вчера ты кончил в меня, — Баки сглатывает, говоря это. — Это тоже метка. И сколько их будет в твой гон?

— В твою течку.

Стив тихо рычит, и, в конце концов, кусает его за плечо, у самой шеи. Баки давится воздухом; ему кажется, что альфа выжигает на нем свое имя даже таким укусом. Он снова чувствует влагу между ягодиц, чувствует, как твердеет его собственный член и скулит.  
За спиной тихо смеется альфа.

— Думаю, нам обоим придется задержаться, — говорит он со странной нежностью в голосе.

Баки только кивает и изворачивается под мужем, оказываясь на спине.

* * * *

В общем сложности, им требуется лишних тридцать минут, чтобы выйти из спальни.

* * * *

— Тук-тук! — раздается за дверью голос Локи. Не дожидаясь ответа, он буквально сносит преграду, врываясь в кабинет. Огонь в камине (день выдался на удивление холодный и Баки попросту не выдержал) возбужденно вскидывается, но быстро возвращается к прежнему успокаивающему потрескиванию. — Мой дорогой друг, обедать в обществе одних только альф ужасно, а вы нас совсем позабыли.

— Какое досадное упущение с моей стороны, скажу я вам, — улыбается Баки. Что ж, Локи был прав. В последнее время он обедал на ходу у себя в кабинете или встречался со Стивом и ел с ним. Оба при этом едва ли отрывались от дел. Ужасная привычка, но что поделать. — Хочешь сегодня пообедать со мной?

— Не отказался бы, благодарю за предложение.

Баки хохотнул и вызвал служку. Тот, казалось, только обрадовался, что Господин трапезничать желает. Не то чтобы его можно было винить. Баки старался быть хорошим хозяином, так что было вполне ожидаемо, что слуги беспокоились о нем. А многие служили ему больше пяти лет.  
И пусть в путешествие он отправился без них, их экипаж прибыл буквально на день позже, чем сам Баки.

Локи был странно молчалив. Нет, за время пребывания этого омеги в замке Баки уже понял, что тот в принципе не был многословен за столом (как и большая часть жителей дома), но сегодня тишина во время трапезы была настолько вязкой, что почти затушила пламя в камине.  
Причин такой отрешенности могло быть несколько: очередная ссора с братом (хотя Тор, кстати, тоже волновал Баки; альфа после того разговора с Локи в замке почти не появлялся), просто меланхолия или скука, потребность тишины (хотя это было крайне спорно, поскольку жители замка были скорее суетливыми, чем шумными).

— Локи, что-то произошло? — в конце концов спросил Баки.

Омега вздрогнул, моргнул и будто бы проснулся:  
— О, нет, с чего ты это… — начал он оправдываться (нет, определенно что-то не так), но и без того неубедительный энтузиазм увял, стоило Баки вздохнуть и вскинуть брови. — Правда, ничего страшного. Просто хотел побыть в тишине, но не в одиночестве. А ты единственный сидишь на месте и просто…

— Просто есть?

— Да.

Баки пожал плечами. В принципе, молчаливое присутствие его не отвлекло бы. И — да, он понимал, о чем Локи говорил. Стив большую часть времени проводил на советах и в окружении Старков, Наташа и Брюс шуршали в госпитале (буквально; Баки однажды заглянул туда без предупреждения и почти поверил, что в Королевском Госпитале завелись мыши). А где бегал Тор — не знал никто, кроме самого Тора (хотя и это было спорным утверждением).  
Младший Супруг же проводил большую часть времени в тихом одиночестве. Заходили к нему только Пеппер со Стивом и служки, чтобы напомнить о необходимости еды, а так Баки практически весь день был погружен в работу. Александр был так поглощен войной и повышением рождаемости, что права омег приходилось искать через увеличительное стекло. А об упавшем уровне образования и вовсе говорить не стоило. Всех мало-мальски талантливых людей Александр прибирал к рукам (так, собственно, Пеппер и оказалась на государственной службе, не смотря на вторичный пол).

Дел было копать и сапать.

— Возьми себе книгу и попроси слуг принести печенье с кухни, — улыбнулся Баки, допивая отвар. — Я буду занят еще ближайшие пару часов точно, а после, если у тебя появится желание, мы можем сходить к Брюсу. Или просто отправиться в лес на прогулку.

Пламя в камине стало активнее поглощать дрова, а уголки губ Локи едва заметно дернулись вверх.

В дальнейшем оказалось, что он совершенно непривередливый сосед. Локи действительно взял себе книгу, приказал подать печенье, и уселся в угол дивана, стоящего в кабинете Баки. Его молчаливое присутствие практически не ощущалось, но отчего-то работа с ним в одной комнате пошла веселее. Баки был, скажем так, приятно удивлен и даже раздумывал позвать его к себе и завтра.  
К тому же, сам Локи тоже, казалось, несколько приободрился. Возможно, ему действительно нужно было чье-то молчаливое присутствие рядом. И понимать, что Тор ему этого обеспечить не мог, было по странному грустно.

Вообще было странно, как быстро Баки принял свою новую жизнь. В смысле, вот он злится на судьбу и отца за этот брак по расчету, а вот он уже падает в горячие руки альфы и они оба идут по суетливому замку, навстречу новым людям. Все происходило так естественно и спокойно, но в тоже время так быстро, что Баки мгновениями начинал теряться.  
Мгновениями, исчезавшими так быстро, как и летящие мимо дни.

— Локи, я закончил, — оповестил Баки друга.

Союзника? Да кто его знает. Они со дня свадьбы умудрились много общих тем найти для общения, так что может и стоило уже признать, что сдружились. Еще и Пеппер с Наташей и Брюсом за собой тянут. Причем от последнего, кажется, никто не ожидал ничего такого (даже он сам); Брюс был приятен в общении и всегда был готов выслушать, но первым почти не подходил.  
Локи зевнул, отложил книгу и потянулся.

— Раньше большая часть заброшенных помещений принадлежали так называемой женской половине, — сказал он и кивнул на книгу. — Там жила королева или младший супруг со своей свитой, там же росли дети.

— Стив говорил, что те комнаты даже Александр не использовал.

— А разве у него была жена?

— Думаешь, — медленно начал Баки, чуть помолчав и снова взяв в руки бумаги, — Я должен переехать туда?

— Зачем же? Тебе комфортно рядом со Стивом и его людьми, нет нужды бежать аж на другую половину замка. К тому же, беги-не беги, а вам все равно придется сблизиться.

Что ж, настроение у Локи и вправду улучшилось.

Заноза северная.

Брюс, вероятнее всего, снова был в пристройке во дворе, а если нет — никто не мешает им прогуляться до здания Госпиталя. Свежий воздух определенно не помешает им обоим; Локи был бледен по умолчанию, а сам Баки засиделся в замке. Небольшая прогулка не помешает.  
Может, подговорить Стива собрать всех на охоту? Уже поздняя весна, и, пусть снег и расстаял, погода оставалась прохладной из-за ветра с севера. Просто погонять по полям и лесам, возможно, поймать парочку кроликов — почему нет? Интересно, в королевских овчарнях есть собаки? Будет обидно, если окажется, что они пустуют.

— Ты сегодня задумчив, — вырвал его из размышлений голос Локи. Баки посмотрел на омегу; тот остановился перед ним и заглядывал в глаза, будто выискивая что-то.

— Да, — не стал спорить Баки, — Подумал, может поговорить со Стивом и выехать в лес? На охоту.

— На пару деньков, — кивнул Локи. — В нашей стране охота — это национальный спорт среди аристократов. Соревнования проводятся раз в сезон. Тор будет рад, ему полезно отвлечься.

— Думаю, нам всем нужен небольшой перерыв.

Локи кивнул и снова устремился к лестнице.

* * * *

Как и ожидалось, Брюс обнаружился в одной из пристроек.

— Последние несколько дней дел стало больше. Как ни странно, — задумчиво добавил он, замерев и задумавшись. Потом моргнул и продолжил перебирать баночки с чайными листьями. — Я, честно говоря, немного устал. Думаю, может, выехать из замка на пару дней?

— Ты не поверишь, но Баки на пути к тебе предложил почти то же самое, — хохотнул Локи.

— Да?

— Я думал выбраться всем вместе на охоту, — кивнул Баки, подтверждая. — Чисто символически поймать пару зайцев, а в остальное время просто отдыхать на свежем воздухе.

— Звучит отлично. Думаю, Стив согласится. Кстати о нем! — вдруг встрепенулся Брюс и отставил только выбранную баночку. — Как у вас?

Локи, до этого играющийся с огоньком свечки, забыл о своем развлечении и заинтересованно повернулся к ним.

— Да-да, делись сплетнями, друг мой.

— Если из первых уст, это не сплетня. И у нас все хорошо, — кашлянул Баки. — Мы нашли общий язык, близки, ночуем в одной постели…

— Это я уже знаю, — вдруг замахал руками Локи, нетерпеливо ерзая. — Я умею слушать сплетни. Слуги вас каждое утро находят в одной кровати, и женская половина крайне возбужденно реагирует на это.

Баки фыркнул.

— Тогда что ты хочешь услышать?

— Баки, спрошу прямо, — не выдержал Брюс, отдавая им по чашке напитка, — Вы сделали это? И пожалуйста, не вынуждай меня уточнять. Тебе лучше не знать, сколько синонимов и метафор я способен подобрать.

— …да.

— Да?

— Да.

— Да — это «да», или да — это «говори»? — вмешался Локи.

— …да.

Брюс моргнул и улыбнулся.  
— Отлично. И не так уж все страшно, верно? Думаю, нам стоит выпить и отпраздновать это.

— У тебя тут есть алкоголь? — вскинул брови Локи, только было повернувшийся к свечке. Брюс жестом призвал подождать, потом залез куда-то вглубь полки и достал запечатанную бутылку. — Очаровательно.

— Что это вообще? Настойка? — Баки поднялся и забрал бутылку, рассматривая ее.

Странно гордый Брюс кивнул, вернул себе потерю и открыл ее, протягивая бутылку по очереди обоим омегам.  
Вечер только начинался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэй-хо! Я всерьёз намерена продолжать работу над этой историей, слишком уж она мне нравится.  
> И я думаю, что в ближайшее время даже выложу что-нибудь.  
> Оставайтесь со мной!
> 
> Группа автора: https://vk.com/fucking_boring_blog


End file.
